terror en la ciudad-fortaleza
by PERKONMEZ
Summary: Los pilotos, tienes nuevos vecinos y algunas cosas cambiaran a como avance el tiempo. gracias a todos que le prestaron un rato de su tiempo a este cochinero y si son camaradas dejen un comentario y si no quieren no hay awite, sin mas que decir me despido y se cuidan, al rato. Se me olvidaba gracias ASUKA02 por el apoyo y consejos que me compartió.
1. Chapter 1

Fic sin fines de lucro y a fin de cuentas quien pagaria por esto a y los personajes son de gainax.

Es el primero que ago , no sean tan malos con las criticas, si es que hay.

Terror en la ciudad-fortaleza.

Capitulo 1-recién llegados

10 días antes de los hechos.

Fuyutsuki: el grupo de seguridad que mando a ONU llegara hoy.

Gendo: si.

Mientras tanto en las pruebas de sincronizacion de los evas.

Ritsuko: supiste de la seguridad que mando la ONU , claro que sabes quien mas los va a resivir.

Misato: pues esta va ser la exepcion, ya que ahora el comandante los va a resivir , yo los llamaria mejor el grupo de niñeros.

En los hangares de NERV.

Operador: aqui torre de control, el helicoptero de la ONU aparecio y llegara en unos cuantos minutos despeguen el área.

Cuando llego el helicoptiro, el subcomandante ya los esperaba.

Fuyutsuki: el comandante los espera. Dijo Fuyutsuki sin mucha expresión.

Gendo Ikari-bienvenidos a NERV, señores espero que ya sepan que van a ser aquí, lo mas importante preséntense.

Teniente Hood dijo uno-sargento Rockfort,cabo Tucks, soldado Graver, soldado Sick.

Teniente Hood: disculpe si llegamos tarde hubo un problema con uno de los soldados pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí.

Sargento Rockfort: comandante, puedo hacerle una pregunta, que vamos a realizar aqui exactamente.

Gendo-conocen a los evas, verdad pues su mision es cuidar a quien los manejan y hablando de pilotos, vayan a conocerlos ya estan a punto de finalizar las pruebas de sincronizacion.

Hood-entonces permiso para irnos.

Sick-al fin vamos a conocerlas. En eso es interrumpido.

Rockfort-callate maldito pervertido, te voy a estar vigilando.

Afuera en la sala de ve saliendo a Misato

Misato-se les ofrece algo-pregunto seria.

Hood-disculpe aqui es la sala de sincronizacion, disculpe usted no es la mayor katsuragi.

Misato: haci es ustedes deben ser del grupo de seguridad que envió la ONU.

Rockfort: haci es señorita, ah disculpe mayor katsuragi, el comandante dijo que viniéramos para acá.

Misato: tranquilos ya pueden les presento a su nueva escolta.

Asuka: escolta yo no necesito de esas cosas ya, estoy grande para cuidarme sola.

Hood-disculpe señorita asuka, si no me equivoco, son ordenes directas lo de la crea que es imposición nuestra, pero bueno escuadrón hagan fila y preséntense.

Después de la presentación Asuka se puso a revisar con la vista a los soldados.

Quiero este dijo asuka señalando a Rockfort, tu cual quieres shingi-yo dijo shingi antes de ser interrumpido por misato-asuka no les hables asi no son cosas,ni son guardaespaldas personales.

Graver-discúlpela parece que la señorita no a entendido.-entonces es interrumpido por la pelirroja.

Asuka-el que no entendido eres tu soldadito, no sabes quien soy yo verdad.

Graver: claro que se quien es usted señorita Asuka langle soryu, piloto del eva 02, de origen alemán-japones, una niña prodigio al ya haber acabado la universidad a los 14 años.

Asuka-ya entendí que sabes mucho de mi maldito pervertido era mi trabajo saber a quien voy a escoltar dijo Graver-ya niños dejen de pelearse dijeron al mismo tiempo Hood y uno se fue por su lado enojados el uno con el otro, mientras que Rei tenia la misma cara y Shingi solo quería irse.

Hood-bueno nos retiramos mayor katsuragi, jovenes, doctora Ritsuko.

Ya cuando el grupo se habia ido y los muchachos tambien.

Ritsuko-que le parecieron los nuevos mayor.

Misato-parece que son buenas personas en general el teniente Hood, pero ese Graver no me agrado tanto su actitud.

Ritsuko-no lo culpe, Asuka lo proboco diciendole que solo era un soldadito.

Misato-en eso tienes razon.

En los vestidores de hombres.

Graver-esa maldita niña, que se cree, humillandome enfrente de todos.

Rockfort-ya cálmate, tu también como te atreves a pelear con alguien que tiene 15 años y tu tienes como cuanto 21.

Hood-ultima vez que te escucho discutir con la piloto del eva y con cualquiera de los otros 2, entendió soldado.

Graver:si señor-lo dijo en todo de mal humor.

Hood: eso espero así que cuando la volvamos a ver quiero que te disculpes con ella.

Ya en el departamento de Misato.

Misato-crees que te vas a salvar de lo que hiciste esta tarde-decía una molesta misato y al ver que la pelirroja no le prestaba atención esto hizo que casi le lanzara la lata de cerveza que tenia.

Pero afortunadamente alguien toco la puerta.

Estan tocando la puerta dijo shingi y porque no vas a abrir baka dijo asuka.

Shingi-teniente Hood

Hood-tranquilo chico, no estamos en NERV dime solo Hood, entendió soldado.

Shingi:entendido señor-quien es pregunto misato-el señor Hood.

Misato-señor espero que no nos este siguiendo.

Hood:no piense eso señorita misato, NERV nos dieron la dirección de alado.A no me acordaba esta asuka ay alguien que quiere pedirle disculpas, ven ven le dijo misato.

Asuka-conque el soldadito vino a disculparse.

Graver- perdón por el comportamiento que tuve.

Hood: con eso es suficiente vamos a cenar como a las 8 si quieren venir.

Misato: que les parece son las 7 vallanse a cambiar para ir.

Shingi-enserio tenemos que ir,-puso mala cara shingi.

Misato-si y no rezongues te va a servir convivir con hombres de verdad y tu también vas asuka.

Ya a las 8.

Tunsk:parece que tocan voy a ir a ver. A son ustedes pasen.

Misato-buenas noches.-todos los hombres gritaron buenas noches.

Que vamos a comer pregunto misato.

Rockfort-comida gringa, ya saben lo típico.

Asuka: mira shingi este también cocina como tu.

Graver-que es esa madre un pinguino.

Misato-a disculpen el es pen pen.

Hood-ya es hora de comer pónganse cómodos.

Ya en la cena.

Shingi-cocinas muy bien rockfort.

Rockfort-en un grupo de 5 hombres, alguien tiene que cocinar.

Graver- es como nuestra mujer-que dijistes graver pregunto Rockfort.-nada.

Ya despues de la cena.

Hood-dejen ahy , Tunsk va a recoger las cosas , jugaremos baraja y ahy algo de cerveza, trailas Tunsk.

Tunks-ahy estan, no encontré pa los pilotos y solo ahy estos refrescos.

Rockfort-porque ellos iban a tomar cerveza tunks.

Tunsk-si nosotros vamos a tomar, no es justo que ellos no tomen.

Quieres un sorbo de la mia shingi, le dijo poniendo la lata para que la tomara.

Shingi- no gracias.

Misato-asuka y yo vamos al baño orita regresamos antes de jugar, no se imaginen nada extraño.

Graver-oye shingi aquí entre hombres, antes de que vuelvan eres novio de asuka, solo curiosidad.

Shingi se sonrojo tanto y contesto-no.

Tunsk-enserio, pero no te gusta o que.

Rockfort-no sean malos con el , ustedes no tienen novias.

Sick-imagínate que yo viviera con ellas me volvería loco-entonces es interrumpido por Hood.

Hood-callate sick a nadie le interesan tus fantasías pervertidas, ahy vienen cállense.

Asuka-de que hablaban.

Tunsk-ya sabes cosas de hombres, autos, fútbol, armas etc. No entenderías.

Lo que no se esperaba Tunsk era el sorpresivo golpe de la pelirroja y todos rieron al ver como cai, menos shingi.

Misato-que paso, asuka que hiciste.

Rockfort-no te preocupes el empezó verdad muchacos-todos gritaron si.

Ya jugando.

Hood-señorita misato, si no esta molestia donde esta la primera elegida pense que vivian juntos.

Misato-no ella vive en otro apartamento, pero aun asi ella es muy solitaria.

Rockfort-voy al balcon orita tambien se levanto para seguirlo.- mientas fumaba un cigarrillo fue sorprendido por asuka.

Asuka-en la escuela dicen que es malo fumar .

Rockfort-asuka apagando el cigarrillo por la pasa pense que estabas jugando.

Asuka-de que estaban hablando con shingi tus amigos.

Rockfort-de nada importante-la peliroja se le quedo mirando sabia que mentia- estabien le preguntaron que si el era tu novio.

Asuka se puso colorada y respondio- eso le preguntaron y que les respondio el seguro que dijo que si.

Rockfort-no te preocupes el dijo que no que le gustaba la primera, viendo el que reaccion ponia y esperando la respuesta.

Asuka dijo furiosa- ese maldito sabia que siempre le a gustado, porque se fijaria en mi.

Rockfort solto una carcajada y dijo- lo sabia sientes algo por el, el nunca dijo que le gustaba la primera solo queria ver que reaccion ponias caistes en la trampa.

Asuka-maldito astuto dijo furiosa.

Rockfort-espera quiero preguntarte algo, ya no tiene que ver con eso no te preocupes es cuando nos conocimos esta tarde, porque dijistes que me querias a mi de guardespaldas.

Asuka-no tengo que responder- yo respondi a tu pregunta me lo debes- bueno parecias el menos tonto y pervertido.

Rockfort- pero Hood y Tunsk son casi como yo.

Asuka- si pero que Hood me acompañara es como un abuelito con su nieta y Tunsk parecia mas aburrido.

Rockfort-ten mas respeto con Hood sera viejo pero tiene una historia dificil y Tunsk tienes razon aparte tiene un problema con las mujeres de que casi no les habla, cuando les habla dice cosas machistas, como hace rato. Asuka tengo que decirte una cosa.

Asuka-que Fort- no te acerques a sick cuando no estemos, le dijo en tono serio.

Ya en la sala.

Graver-que paso estuvieron mucho rato afuera, que estaban haciendo, todos se rieron Asuka se sonrojo pero Rockfort le contesto-ya sabes que no soy uno de esos en tono serio le dijo.

Misato-bueno ya es hora de irnos buenas noches.

Sick-buenas noches.

Asuka se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo Rockfort sobre que no se le acercara a sick.

Misato-parece que asukita tiene un nuevo amigo- dijo en tono burlón.

Asuka-ya quisieras tener un buen amigo. A shingi le hablo- que paso asuka pregunto shingi- ya se de lo que estaban hablando-si quien te dijo pregunto nervioso-un amiguito llamado rft a y ni sueñes con eso- dándole golpesitos en el cráneo. Y se fue a dormir.

En la mañana siguiente llendo para la escuela.

Asuka-apurate shingi llegaremos tarde.

Shingi-ya voy si tu no te tardaras tanto dijo en voz baja.

Asuka-que dijiste baka te escuche.

Rockfort estaba afuera y le dijo- no que no riendose.

Asuka- no estoy de humor y se fue corriendo.

Shingi-ya estoy listo asuka y asuka fort.

Rockfort-le dije una broma y salio corriendo esta en su periodo o que shingi.

Shingi-no lo se y aparte eso en que influiria.

Rockfort-o mi querido amigo falta mucho que aprendas de las mujeres, pero despues hablamos de esto , corre y alcanzala espera.

Tunsk-vi salir a la chica y shingi donde esta no puedo seguirlos por separado y aparte parece estar enojada esta en su periodo o que.

Rockfort-ponle esto a tu auidifono.

Shingi-que esto.

Rockfort-un intercomunicador, esta conecto con nuestra señal y ahora corre como loco para alcanzarla.

Ya cuando shingi la alcanzo.

Rockfort-shingi me escuchas, bueno si me escuchas dile que amanecio muy linda.

Shingi-que porque le voy a decir pregunto nervioso.

Hood-hey porque shingi esta en nuestra frecuencia.

Rockfort-se lo di para que este en contacto con nosotros y para que tenga mejor conversacion con asuka, dile lo que te dije.

Graver-que le dijiste-que amaneció muy linda dijo rockfort

Tunsk-pero ahy un problema esta en su día especial si saben a que me refiero.

Hood-escucha chico al ser el mas viejo tengo mejor experiencia están con una bomba que se activa con la voz y si dices una palabra incorrecta explotara.

Buenos aya voy dijo shinji en su mente-que lindo día no asuka.

Rockfort-eres un tonto muchacho, como esta tunsk.

Tunsk-se recuperara, aun que le pego muy fuerte, ya se encontraron los 3 en la estacion, ya los dejo.

Y en la escuela.

Kensuke-es verdad que tienen matones shinji.

Shinji-de que hablas kensuke.

Touji-no te agas ya toda la escuela sabe de tu guardia personal.

Graver-que están diciendo esos niños, matones.

Rockfort-ya shinji corta comunicaciones, vuelve la a encender cuando salgas de la escuela.

En NERV 15:30

Sick-maldito entrenamiento hacen que uno se este muriendo de cansancio.

Hood-si soldado pero por eso somos los mejores aparte ya no estaríamos aquí si fuéramos incompetentes.

Rockfort-hey prendan los intercomunicadores, ya se conecto.

Graver-que paso enamorado, no resivistes mas golpes.

Shinji-ya no, no le hable en todo el día.

Rockfort-que acaso estas loco eso puede empeorar las cosas.

Tunsk-no concuerdo contigo fort, tiene que esperar a que pase algunos días del inicio del día especial.

Graver-tunsk dime cuando tienes experiencia con las mujeres.

Hood- ya soldados nos tenemos que ir ya.

En los apartamento

Tunsk-hey invitaron a los vecinos para dejar abierta la puerta no me quiero levantar para abrir.

Graver-ya los invitamos ya llegaran.

Se oye que tocan la puerta.

Tunsk-esta abierto pasen

Misato-buenas noches muchachos, que vamos a cenar.

Rockfort-comida italiana, pasta, lasaña, pizza etc.

Asuka-de donde sacan todos estos ingredientes para hacer comidas de otros paises y el baka de shinji solo hace cosas japonesas.

Graver-mira chiquiña no tenemos un gran sueldo por cuidarlos pero, la onu nos puede mandar cosas y pedimos ingredientes para nuevos platillos.

Asuka-en primer lugar no me digas chiquiña y no puedo creer que agan eso- nena si pueden construir a los evas, tu crees que no pueden mandarnos comida- replico graver.

Misato-y Hood muchachos.

Rockfort-fue por la primera piloto no deben de tardar-se oye que abren la puerta.

Hood-pase señorita ayanami, ahy esta el baño para que te laves las manos y cenemos.A señorita misato perdon por llegar tarde pero tuve que rogarle para que viniera con nosotros solo hasta que le dije que era una orden suya vino.

Asuka-que hace la primera aqui ya es suficiente con este baka, para que tambien venga la niña modelo.

Rockfort-no seas asi asuka aparte es nuestro apartamento y si no te gusta que este ella aqui puedes irte.

Hood-hey fort, no seas maleducado aparte quien te puso como dueño del apartamento y ya vamos a cenar.

Rockfort-no me olvide de pen pen le prepare algo con atun y toda la cosa, ten amigo disfrutalo.

Mientras cenan.

Misato-me sigues sorprendiendo como cocinas , hasta creeo que tienes mejor sazon que shinji.

Rockfort-haber cuando shinji quiera tener una competencia de arte culinario y veremos quien es el mejor.

Entonces suena un celular

Misato-disculpen tengo que contestar, bueno chicos creeo que no me podre quedar con ustedes ahy una emergencia en NERV.

Rei-me prodrias dejar en mi apartamento misato-claro y ustedes niños quiero.

Hood-no se preocupen dejenlo que se queden un rato mas aparte viven alado, uno de mis muchachos les ara guardia cuando esten en casa.

Graver-evitaremos que agan travesuras mientras no esta creeo que sabe a que me refiero- los dos adolescentes se sonrojaron-que tomen cerveza, que fumen a y la mas importante relaciones.

Misato-gracias muchachos.

Ya que misato se fue llevandose a rei consigo.

Rockfort-bueno voy al balcon orita regreso.

Graver-orita te mando a la peliroja-diciendolo en tono burlon

Asuka-en una de estas te voy a dar una que no te vas a recuperar.

Yo también voy al balcón, parece que ya no fumas fort.

Rockfort-desde anoche que llegaste de sorpresa, o también me vas a decir que no beba cerveza.

Asuka-aslo que quieras no soy tu madre.

Rockfort-bueno lo que e aprendido es que no debes beber solo, ten aquí ay una para ti.

Asuka estaba lista para tomarla cuando- espera misato les da cerveza, bueno vamos a ser esto fort saca su cuchillo quitando le la tapa a la lata vacía y vacía ¾ de la de asuka.

Rockfort-ahora si no te ara daño un poco de cerveza.

Asuka-pues te hechas tes toda fort.

Rockfort-asuka déjame preguntarte una cosa acaso crees que me llamo rockfort.

Asuka-pues asi te presentaste , acaso ninguno se llama asi y son sus alias.

Rockfort-me sorprendes, con razón ya te graduaste, lamento como te hable orita cuando estaba ayanami.

Asuka-no te preocupes, te la debia por como te hable en la mañana no estaba de humor, tengo una duda porque me dijistes que me cuidara de sick.

Al mismo tiempo en el comedor.

Shinji- y sick donde esta.

Hood-esta en su cuarto cuando se toma su medicina se deprime mucho y no quiere ver a nadie.

Graver-cambiando de tema, que pasa con la primera piloto, parece que necesita instrucciones para hablar.

Tunsk- creo entender que pasa estas confundido.

Shinji-de que hablas no te entiendo.

Tunsk-de que no sabes quien te gusta si rei o asuka las dos son muy lindas.

Graver-tunsk el alcohol te hace un maldito genio, como no pude descifrarlo.

Shinji-no,no es cierto-sonrojado

Hood-maldita sea morro, te sonrojas por que te decimos que te gustas unas muchachas, entonces si decimos que te gustan unos muchachos no te avergüenzas.

Shinji-no es eso.

Hood-no me interesa, malditos niños que nacieron despues del 2 impacto son mas maricas.

En en balcón

Rockfort-no entenderías es complicado la situación.

Asuka-primero me dises que soy lista y ahora que no entendería las cosas.

Rockfort-no es un tema del que me guste hablar.

Hood-interrumpo algo, retírese sargento, quiero hablar con la señorita asuka.

Rockfort-hood solo sostenía mi cerveza.

Hood-teniente hood y ahora retírese o diré que me golpeo y eso tendria malas consecuencias.

Rockfort-no puede decir tengo una testigo-que esta bajo el influjo del alcohol respondio hood.

Asuka-que pasa fort- no le gusta ver a menores de edad tomar y te espera la charla, lo siento no puedo ayudarte

20 minutos despues.

Hood-ya entendiste por que te ase daño la cerveza verdad, yo también tuve 2 hijas como tu asuka así que esto no es nuevo para mi.

Asuka-eran tan lindas como yo.

Hood-bueno para mi eran como dos ángeles, no ángeles como con los que pelean, eran preciosas, alegres.

Asuka- y que paso con ellas, viven en otros países.

Hood- eso quisiera, las perdí con el segundo impacto, pero ya pasaron 15 años de eso aunque aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer pero que le vamos a ser las cosas se dan por una ya vamonos a jugar baraja ya me canse de tanto hablar.

20 minutos antes.

Graver- donde esta asuka y hood, no me digas que los tirastes por el balcon a los 2.

Rockfort-muy gracioso, nos encontró tomando cerveza-como dejaste que pasara eso y la dejas sola dijo graver alarmado.

Shinji-no entiendo por es malo que hood los encuentre tomando cerveza.

Tunsk-chico déjame decirte una cosa, cuando hood ve a un menor de edad tomando alcohol les da una platica de casi 2 horas de los daños que produce , pero estos 2 siempre exageran las cosas en realidad no es tan grave.

Graver- a rockfort, descubrimos algo nuevo antes que se me olvide, shinji siente algo también por la primera.

Rockfort-enserio shinji, tienes demasiado apetito tus hormonas y quien hizo el descubrimiento.

Tunsk-quien va ser , lo descubri porque shinji no dejo de mirar cuando llego, verdad o me equivoco.

Shinji-no lo se, estoy confundido.

Rockfort-no te preocupes, el tiempo con el que convivas con ellas podras saber quien te gusta de verdad.

Shinji-tal vez tenemos que dejarnos de esto.

Rockfort-que tan rapido te rindes niño, imaginate que tu eres los aliados el 6 de junio de 1944 y asuka es el muro atlantico es difícil atravesar lo pero no imposible.

Tunsk-que buena metáfora hiciste metiendo hasta la segunda guerra mundial en esta historia, en especial comparando asuka con una linea defensiva que tenia ametralladoras, artillería y demás.

Rockfort-shinji, te voy a enseñar mas de la tecnica que tengo para seducir mujeres, cocinar.

Shinji-pero yo ya se cocinar.

Rockfort-si pero tu solo cocinas comida japonesa y parece que asuka ya se enfado de la misma comida y aparte te voy a enseñar a preparar comida internacional.

Tunsk-ahy vienen.

Graver-todo bien señor.

Hood-si asuka y yo tuvimos una pequeña conversacion pero ya ahy jugar barajas.

11:30 pm

Hood-bueno ya es hora de irse a dormir asi que ya cada quien a su apartamento, menos tu rockfort vas a estar con ellos esta noche.

Rockfort-si señor vamonos muchachos, tienen prueba de sincronizacion mañana.

Asuka- no necesitamos niñero-ya di la orden no me contradigan.

Ya en el apartamento.

Rockfort-me voy a quedar aquí afuera para evitar que alguno de ustedes se les alboroten las hormonas y de busquen para hacer cochinadas.

Asuka-no se que dices fort yo con este baka nunca.

2:00 am

Se escucha que abren una puerta.

Rockfort-a donde, shinji.

Shinji-voy al baño.

Rockfort-esta bien, oye shinji siempre tienes que estar protegido atraparlo, es una funda.

Shinji-que estas insinuando fort, que voy con asuka-

Rockfort-claro que no pero uno nunca sabe cuando lo necesites, oye tal vez vayamos de campamento no estoy seguro mañana te digo bien

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2- Recordando el pasado.

Flashback

El paso texas 28 de septiembre de 2000.

Regimiento 89 de las fuerzas armadas de los estados unidos.

Capitan Grec cole- llegaremos en poco tiempo a la base preparense para encuentros posibles con hostiles.

Sargento Mark simons- maldito segundo impacto desde que paso, ase mas calor y tenemos que detener a los vecinos de abajo.

Cabo James patrick- eso sera facil, lo hemos hecho desde ase mucho tiempo, hey tu eres el nuevo no-si mi nombre es- no me interasa, saber tu nombre causara problemas despues.

Soldado zack mulcher-un cigarro novato, reduce el estres o tienes miedo al cancer de pulmon.

Soldado Bob paul- prefiero los chicles sirve igual sin el riesgo de adiccion, pero ya que.

Sargento Mark- primera mision, verdadad no pasara nada nomas vamos a estar de guardia asi que quiero que todos le pongan seguro a sus rifles.

Cabo patrick- ni loco sargento con posibles hostiles.

Capitan grec-pongan los rifles en disparos de uno en uno no tenemos casi municion asi que ahorren.

Se escuchan ruidos de helicopteros.

Soldado carter blich- uh-60, AH-64,AH-1W parece como si fuera a ver una batalla.

Cabo jack lucker-nunca se sabe un convoy con proviciones vale mucho en estos tiempos por cierto a donde llevamos esto.

Sargento Mark- a las tropas del paso.

Soldado Bob-pense que era para los civiles.

Cabo Patrick- calla novato.

Capitan Grec- llegamos soldados.

Fin del flashback.

Rockfort-a otra vez la pesadilla, ya son las 5:40 am almenos mi reloj biologico ya se adapto al horario de japon, pero tenemos que estar a las 8:00am en NERV asi que tenemos que apurarnos.

Los muchachos estaban dormidos cuando empezaron a oir ruido en la cocina.

Asuka-que es ese maldito ruido shinji baka.

Shinji- yo no soy, gritale a otro.

Rockfort-que no se pueden llevar bien alguna vez o que.

Asuka- tu eres el creador de ese infernal ruido.

Rockfort-no me digan que nunca an escuchado la cancion la casa del sol naciente, no aprecian la musica de antes del segundo impacto bueno pues a desayunar, prepare algo diferente.

Asuka-que esto es pura grasa.

Rockfort-perdon por prepararles cosas diferentes como machaca, quesadillas, huevo en torta, aunque les voy a deber los frijoles ya que tenia que ponerlos a remojar, luego cocer , moler y eso lleva mucho tiempo.

Shinji-nunca habia provado estas cosas pero gracias.

Rockfort-de nada shinji, almenos el es agradecido no como tu asuka.

Se oye que tocan la puerta.

Rockfort-yo voy ustedes desayunes.

Graver-que hicistes de comer fort.

Rockfort-nada para ti vete al apartamento y busca que comer.

Graver-asi fort quien cocino es sick, le hecho jugo a los huevos que pa ver a que sabian.

Rockfort-sick cocino que bajo an caido y Hood o tunks.

Graver-Hood se fue muy temprano y tunks aun no se levanta esta muy crudo por lo de ayer.

Rockfort-tengo una idea graver pero primero la realizamos y despues comes pero vamos a necesitar de una adolescente joven.

Asuka- que ni loca que estubiera.

Graver-arre nomas va ser un rato lo que vas a durar y el que va sufrir es tunsk.

Asuka-esta bien pero que sea la ultima vez que me pides algo asi.

Graver-promesa de soldado, bueno ya sabes que hacer.

Ya en el cuarto de Tunsk.

Tunsk-a como me duele la cabeza, a ver recuerda que paso, tome cerveza, jugamos cartas y luego, espera porque siento unas manos en el pecho y esta muy suave la piel.

Asuka-buenos dias corazon-dijo con voz tierna.

Tunsk se levanto tan rapido que se le olvido que estaba crudo.

Tunsk-asuka que haces aqui no te fuistes a tu apartamento anoche.

Asuka-me escape anoche para estar contigo, no recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche.

Tunsk- eso es imposible rockfort estaba cuidandolos y aparte que hicimos.

Asuka-le puse un sofnifero al agua de fort y lo que hicimos anoche no tengo palabras pero te pusistes como un animal.

Tunks- no puede ser esto esta muy mal, tu tienes 14 , yo 30, nadie a entrado verdad.

Se oye que tocan.

Graver-tunsk ya esta el desayuno levantate.

Tunsk- ya voy.

Graver-estas bien , anoche tomastes mucho no quieres que entre.

Tunsk-no, ya se fue, nadie te a visto verdad asuka.

Asuka-nadie solo tu.

Tunsk- aber piensa tunsk, piensa tu tambien piensa como salir asuka no te graduastes de la universidad a los 14 años.

Derrempente entra graver.

Graver- oye tunsk, que demonios esta pasando aqui.

Tunsk-no es lo que piensas graver, dile asuka.

Asuka-no importa tunsk que el mundo lo sepa, si es necesario.

Rockfort- oigan no an visto a la peliroja no la encuentro.

Graver-miren si aqui esta el mejor guardian , no te preocupes asuka esta aqui.

Rockfort –encerio donde esta, que demonios pasa aqui.

Graver- cuando hood sepa de esto dense por muertos.

Tunsk-esto es mal sueño.

Todos se empezaron a reir.

Graver-debiste ver tu cara tunsk, estabas bien asustado.

Rockfort-todo fue una broma no te enojes.

Tunsk- entonces asuka y yo no hicimos nada.

Asuka- claro que no.

Rockfort- bueno asuka gracias por colaborar metete a bañar tenemos que ir a Nerv.

Ya afuera 7:40 am

Rockfort- asuka apuerate ,vamos a llegar tarde.

Shinji- pero tenian que hacer la broma.

Asuka-ya estoy, deja de gritarme fort y en que nos vamos a ir.

Rockfort-en un mustang 1985, ya metanse al carro y pongamos musica que quieren oir, pop, salsa, mambo, hip-hop, reggae , banda, clasica, jazz, rock.

Shinji-me da igual, a mi tambien respondio asuka.

Rockfort-que animados son ustedes, vamos a oir reggae.

Asuka-qu es eso cosa.

Rockfort-nunca an oido a bob marlyn, canciones como yo no le dispare al alguacil etc.

Ya en NERV.

Area de sincronizacion.

Rockfort-disculpen por llegar tarde fue mi culpa.

Ritsuko- almenos tiene el valor de reconocer que fue su culpa.

Rockfort-mayor katsuragi necesito hablar con usted , aunque creo que hood le conto todo.

Misato-si ya estoy enterado, ya hable con Hood.

Rockfort-entonces lo buscare a el para no molestarla con su permiso me retiro, diganle a los pilotos que los espero en las maquinas expendedoras.

Ritsuko-que es eso de lo que querian hablar.

Misato-de una excursion.

Ritsuko-que inoportuno con esto de los angeles, no es conveniente.

Misat-no lo hacen por maldad, aparte casi no conviven con nadi shinji y asuka.

En los pasillos

Rockfort- señor la mayor dijo que hablara con usted.

Hood-a fort, lo andaba buscando, aprovaron su excursion solo que me pidieron que invitara a 3 mas, que segun son amigos de los pilotos.

Rockfort-le avisare a Graver que se encargue de eso.

En los vestidores.

Rockfort-no reniegues graver tu encargate de eso, yo aun me tengo que quedar falta tiempo aun y aparte son las 9 y nos vamos a las 1600 horas.

En eso entra shinji.

Rockfort-que paso campeon porque tan rapido, acaso ya acabaron.

Shinji-hubo un problema en la prueba ,no me lograba concentrar y.

En eso entra el comandante.

Rockfort- comandante ikari.

Comandante ikari- shinji me dijeron que hubo un problema contigo, si no te gusta pilotear el eva puedes irte, no necesitamos estorbos.

Rockfort-disculpe señor pero lo que me conto el muchacho, tal vez fue mi culpa.

Comandante ikari- es una conversacion entre piloto y comandante.

Rockfort-disculpe pense que era entre padre e hijo, te espero en las maquinas expendedoras shinji- diciendolo en un tono molesto.

Ya en las maquinas.

Rockfort- a maldita sea porque deje de fumar recargandose en la pared volvio a tener el sueño, que lo agoviava.

29 de septiembre de 2000 1500 horas.

Cabo patrick-llevamos 1 dia en este maldito desierto y creo que ahy mas personas que ayer.

Soldado mulcher- y con este calor el traabajo no es tan placentero.

Sargento mark- parecen niños, dejen de quejarse, imaginense los que intentan pasar.

Se escucha un ruido en la radio.

Capitan grec- sargento dirija a sus hombres a la frontera, los alcanzare despues.

Sargento mark- recibido,nos movilizaremos lo mas rapido. Soldados a los vehiculos tenemos que ir a la frontera.

En el camino.

Cabo patrick- oye novato, tienes novia o novio.

Soldado Bob- ninguna de los dos.

Cabo lucker- entonces no tienes fotos de chicas desnudas.

Soldado mulcher- ustedes no tienen parejas.

Cabo patrick- nomas porque tu tienes novia, no tienes derecho a presumir mulcher.

Soldado mulcher- envidiosos, yo si se tratar a una dama.

Sargento mark- soldados preparense las cosas se pusieron feas en la entrada.

Soldado carter- no me agrada lo que sigue despues de esto.

Tenemos hostiles en la entrada-decia una voz masculina, al mismo tiempo que se oian disparos.

Sargento mark-recibido despierte soldado.

Al oir eso rockfort se desperto, para encontrarse a los pilotos.

Asuka-no te pagan para que duermas.

Rockfort- a son ustedes estaba soñando muy bonito, estaba en una playa con mas de 20 mujeres a mi alrededor- no nos interesan tus sueños pervertidos interrumpio asuka.

Shinji- para que nos ocupas rockfort.

Rockfort- sinetense primero, no me gusta platicar parado, lo que queria decirles a los 3 es que tendremos una excursion y partiremos a las 1500 y pues que estan invitados a ir, ya pedimos permiso e iran sus amigos.

Asuka- pasar mi fin de semana con los tres chiflados y la niña modelo, no gracias.

Rockfort- nomas les digo, a fin de cuentas yo, tunks y graver vamos a ir. Quieren algo de las maquinas yo invito, tu tambien estas incluida en la platica rei.

Rei- lo se.

Shinji- tu mano tiembla fort.

Rockfort- a si tengo 2 dias con esto, creo que es por que me falta la nicotina, pero esta cosa que parce ser cafe tal vez sea el sustituto, bueno ya vamonos los voy a llevar a su casa a ti tambien ayanami.

Todos caminaban en silencio , cuando shinji hablo.

Shinji- porque intestastes defenderme fort.

Rockfort- ni idea viejo, tal vez me recuardas un poco a mi con, mi padre, aunque te dire que casi me muero cuando le respondi. Pero ya dejemos de hablar de eso.

Asuka-de que estan hablando ustedes dos.

Rockfort-de nada importante y como nos vamos a poner, quien quiere ir adelante con el buen conductor.

Rei- eso importa.

Rockfort-entonces esta decidido rei adelante y el resto atras.

Que quieren escuchar en el trayecto ahy vean que les gusta-al mismo tiempo que decia eso sacaba una caja de zapatos, con cassets y discos.

Asuka-porque tienes estas antiguedades aun, no conoces las canciones digitales.

Shinji-no seas mal educada asuka, rockfort solo quiere ser amable.

Asuka- nadie pideo tu opinion tercer elegido.

Todos se sorprendieron, ya que el unico piloto que elijio musica fue rei.

Rei-este se ve bien-mientras le daba el disco.

Rockfort- tienes buen gusto rei, Lou Bega - A little bit of Mambo

Bueo despues sigue asuka y luego shinji.

Shinji-porque yo al ultimo.

Rockfort- no seas lloron, primero las damas. Que les parece el disco, muchachos, estan movidas las canciones no.

Asuka- no me gusta.

Rockfort- nomas porque la escojio rei no te gusta, pero si estuvieramos bailando te gustaria el ritmo, ademas lou vega es aleman.

Shinji- de donde conseguistes todas estas cosas.

Rockfort- e recorrido muchas partes del mundo y aparte mi familia tenia una gran cantidad de cassets y discos.

Asuka- pense que eras menos aburrido fort, pero con eso ya pareces un viejo, incluso puedo decir que te pareces al baka que tengo a lado.

Rockfort- no nos llevamos tan feo, como para que me compares con shinji, tan bajo e caido.

Shinji-asuka, rockfort-no te deprimas shinji estoy jugando respondio rockfort.

15 minutos despues.

Rockfort- que pensaron van a ir, con nosotros al bosque o que.

Shinji- recordamos que tenemos tarea de historia.

Rockfort- de que les dejaron.

Asuka- investigar sobre sucesos que pasaron despues del 13 de septiembre de 2000.

Rockfort- no se preocupen nosotros les ayudaremos pero vayan un poco de aire fresco no les ase daño, que dices ayanami.

Rei- por mi esta bien.

Shinji-si ayanami va yo tambien.

Rockfort- ya van 2 asuka que dices.

Asuka- esta bien pero mas te vale que ninguno de ustedes intenten aprovecharse de mi.

Rockfort- no te preocupes no vamos con esas intenciones al bosque, graver le debe de estar avisando a sus amigos del campamento.

A mucha kilometros de ahy.

Graver- si yo tengo que invitar a personas, cuando se suponia que solo seriamos tunks y rockfort, bueno ya llegue al apartamento de uno kensuke aida.

Touji- estan tocando la puerta kensuke.

Kensuke- pues ve y abre, nomas estas ahy jugando.

Touji-no es mi casa.

Kensuke- ya voy, que pasa.

Graver- aqui es la recidencia de kensuke aida-si- se le a invitado a formar parte de un campamento, con los 3 pilotos de los evas, tambien a usted touiji, pasaremos por ustedes a las 1530 horas, con su permiso me retiro.

En las afueras del departamento de rei.

Rockfort- a las 3:30 pm , pasaremos por ti rei.

Rei- esta bien.

Rockfort- bueno chicos tenemos que apurarnos ya son las 11:50 y nos vamos en menos de 4 horas.

Ya en el complejo de apartamentos.

Tunsk- ya es la 13:00 pm graver apurate a empacar.

Graver- no enfades tunsk, tu no pasates buscando a una adolescente todo el dia.

Tunsk- tu te ofrecistes de voluntario no lo recuerdas.

Graver- no seas mentiroso jugamos un duelo de ygo y me ganastes. Pero almenos todos van a ir.

Rockfort- no sabes porque no va ir hood y sick.

Tunsk- sick no tiene permitido salir y aparte alguien debe estar con el.

Sick- si ustedes van a salir con chicas lindas, mientras yo me quedo aqui.

Hood- esa es la condicion de que puedas estar con nosotros, aparte tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. No hagan nada indevido cuando esten aya me entendiron soldados.

Graver- ya sabemos señor no tenemos 18, señor.

Hood- mas les vale.

Ya a las 3:20 pm en el pasillo de los apartamentos.

Rockfort-ya es hora soldados, shinji, asuka hora de irnos.

Asuka- ya sabemos no tienes que gritar y en que nos vamos a ir si somos mas ahora.

Tunsk- nos vamos a ir en una ranger 1992.

Rockfort- bueno suban todo, los hombres se van a la cajuela y las damas enfrente, en marcha nos faltan recojer a 4 mas.

Graver- deja de hablar como si esto fuera una mision.

Ya despues de que todos habian sido recogidos de sus hojares se dirijieron a los bosque y montañas de tokio 3, tardando aproximandamente 40 minutos.

Rockfort- bueno desde aqui realizaremos el recorrido a pie, aparte aqui es el mejor lugar para dejar la camioneta.

En el trayecto.

Kensuke- shinji, tengo una duda estos son tus asesinos privados-diciendole en voz baja.

Graver- te escuche, no somos asesinos, somos fuerzas militares mandados para salvaguardar la seguridad de los pilotos.

Rockfort- ya casi llegamos a la zona designada de acampar.

Tunsk- ya me esta empezando a irritar, como hablas no estamos en combate, ya es suficiente con el de lentes.

Rockfort- bueno ya llegamos prepararemos llas tiendas y se dirijiran con tunsk al campo de tiro.

Asuka- de que estas hablando.

Tunsk- les voy a enseñar a utilizar armas de fuego, de su tamaño, el que quiera ir yo voy a las 1700 horas.

En el campo de tiro improvisado.

Asuka- no creas que vinimos por nuestro gusto tunsk, nos diste lastima- yo si ven por gusto dijo kensuke.

Tunsk- bueno empezemos este es un rifle Lee-Enfield, tiene una capacidad de 10 balas por cargador, el objetivo a dar son esas latas que estan a 200 metros, quien quiere ser el primero en intentar.

30 minutos despues.

Tunsk- bueno no lo hacen tan mal como para ser novatos.

Asuka- acaso, me estas diciendo novato, cabo, si no sabes yo soy capitana.

Tunsk- me esta retando capitana, quiere una competencia de tiro traigo otro rifle y no piense mal cuando digo eso.

Shinji- no tenemos que pelearnos por esto- al mismo tiempo fue callado por los 2 retadores.

Tunsk- entonces asi esta la cosa el que gaste menos municion y derribe los 6 objetivos en el menor tiempo gana.

A lo lejos se veian dos cuerpos conocidos.

Graver- es la primera vez que veo a tunsk tan animado y confiado en si mismo.

Rockfort- tienes razon, pero pobre asuka no le va poder ganar, tunsk es un ex-spetsnaz las tropas de elite de rusia.

Graver- entonces no tiene oportunidad, al fin alguien le va a dar una leccion a esa presumida.

Antes de iniciar tunsk susurro algo en ruso y empezo a disparar con una gran precision.

Asuka- ya me arte, tu ganas.

Tunsk- tan rapido te rindes, bien hecho almenos tuvistes el valor para aceptar el reto- mientras decia todo eso tenia una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Graver- estas viendo lo mismo que yo rockfort.

Rockfort- si tunsk esta sonriendole a una mujer, desde que lo conocia se rie pero cuando no ahy feminas en los alrededores.

Hey es hora de hacer lo de historia.

Tunsk- vayamos esto va ir para largo, aunque apenas son las 6:00 pm.

Ya en el campamento.

Rockfort- si vas a grabar, no quiero que se vea mi cara entendistes kensuke.

Les contare sobre la batalla del paso, inicio el 29 de septiembre del 2000 exactamente a las 1820 horas y lo se porque yo estube ahy.

Empieza la imagen donde se quedo el recuerdo.

Sargento mark- que pasa, parece que la situacion se calmo.

Guardia- disparamos al suelo para que retrocedieran.

Cabo Lucker- entonces, no vamos a matar a nadie aun, que aburrido.

Se escuchan disparos, que matan y algunos hieren a los guardias.

Soldado bob- tenemos que sacarlos de ahy-cuando se levanta para rescatarlos es detenido por patrick.

Cabo patrick- estas loco novato, solo lograras que te maten.

Soldado mulcher- que hacemos sargento nos retiramos.

Sargento mark- afirmativo pero necesitamos fue de cobertura.

Soldado blich- me niego a disparar la mayoria son civiles.

Soldado bob- ya dejaron de disparar, ya podemos subir a los hummer.

Capitan grec- alguien responda cambio.

Sargento mark- aqui el sargento mark, la situacion se a puesto muy mal, las personas empiezan a pasar que hacemos.

Capitan grec- salgan de ahy inmediatamente , tienen permitido abrir fuego si es necesario.

Cuando el personal se dirijia a los hummer una bala impacto en un costado de mulcher.

Soldado mulcher- hijos de perra, tomen esto, sientan el sabor a plomo.

Sargento mark-suban a los hummer, tenemos que llevarnos a mulcher con un medico.

20 minutos despues.

Capitan grec- la situacion se le a salido de control al alto mando.

Sargento mark- que necesita que hagamos señor.

Capitan grec- recibimos la orden de regresar a la frontera , prepare a su grupo.

Cabo patrick- quiere que volvamos cuando apenas pudimos salir de ahy se me hace una locura.

Cabo lucker- no seas dramatico, patrick a que horas salimos señor.

Sargento mark- en 10 minutos.

Soldado mulcher- yo tambien voy ni crean que me voy a quedar aqui.

Capitan grec- nos estamos hacercando a la frontera nuevamente el alto mando nos concedio abrir fuego contra cualquiera que se nos cruze entendieron.

Sold. Blich- razon suficiente para iniciar una masacre sin sentido, por que el ejercito mexicano no nos ayuda.

Sarg. Mark- tienen una guerra civil contra el narcotrafico.

Enfrente del convoy se escucho una fuerte explosion.

Sold. Bob- el capitan estaba en ese hummer.

Sarg. Mark- lucker, patrick, blich, revisen si ahy sobrevivientes, bob y mulcher cubranlos.

Cabo patrick- ya tienes diversion lucker, correr en un campo minado y aparte siendo resivido con balas.

Cabo lucker- tenemos que apurarnos orita discutimos. Parece que ahy alguien vivo

Sold. Blich- pues sacalo- en ese momento un disparo sertero le traspaso el cuello.

Cabo patrick- mierda soldado herido, no te mueras blich, necesitamos un medico.

Blich intentava articular palabras, pero no podia ya que la misma sangre lo ahogaba.

Sarg. Mark- bob vaya y ayude a blich.

Sold. Bob- recibido.

Cabo lucker- maldita sea, todos estan muerto.

Cabo patrick - y blich se les unira si no lo sacamos, novato cubrenos.

Sold. Bob- entendio.

Sarg mark- tome la ametralladora mulcher.

Sold. Mulcher- recibido señor.

Cabo patrick- no tiene pulso, no te mueras carajo blich resiste.

Sold. Bob- no tengo municion de M16- entonces una granada cayo al lado de el mandandolo a volar.

Cabo lucker- malditasea yo voy por el novato- cuando estaba a punto de llegar una rafaja de ak-47, le traspaso todo el cuerpo.

Sarg mark- mierda, aqui batallon 89 necesitamos refuerzos, tenemos multiples bajas, RPG mulcher sal del vehiculo.

Sold. Mulcher- valio madre- una explosion acabo con su vida.

Cabo patrick- estamos muertos, no ahy escapatoria, mulcher, lucker, el capitan, blich, el novato, ya no estan.

Sarg. Mark- calmese cabo, almenos ahy que morir como los hombres luchando.

2200 horas

Sold. Bob- maldicion, espera y mis compañeros de armas-lo unico que pudo encontar el novato fue los cadaveres de sus antiguos conocidos pero sintio que no estaba solo.

Quien anda ahy pregunto y lo unico que encontro fue a un niño de aproximadamente 5 años y lo unico que pudo decir fue- vamonos de aqui solamente estamos nosotros.

Fin del recuerdo.

Rockfort- y asi es como fue como ocurrio la batalla del paso, aunque hablandola como en los libros de historia, fue un corto conflicto entre estados unidos y refugiados de mexico que huian de la guerra contra el narcotrafico y por suerte fui el unico sobreviviente del batallon 89 y luego me pidieron que formara parte de los cascos azules.

Shinji- que paso con el niño rockfort.

Graver- ahy es donde yo intervengo ese niño era yo, un refugiado y si no hubiera sido por rockfort no estaria vivo.

Asuka - entonces ya entendi por que se quieren tanto.

Graver- aunque lo digas en son de broma le debo muchas cosas a rockfort, aunque solo pudo meterme a una escuela militar, pero lo mas seguro es que hubiera muerto en el desierto esa noche.

Rockfort- tu sigues tunsk.

Tunsk- bueno, mi participacion fue que me enliste en los spetsnaz cuando tenia 18 años y me gradue en el 2005. Eramos un duo de fracotiradores.

Tunguska 22 de noviembre de 2005

Halcon rojo - su mision es sencilla tendran que llegar a un campamento de contrabandistas, los dejaremos aproximadamente a 3 kilometros para que no sean detectados, cuando lleguen eliminen a todos sin exepcion cambio y fuera.

Susan ivanof- recibio halcon rojo, estamos en progreso, apurate yelstin.

Vladimir yelstin- y a ti quien te hizo la lider.

Susana ivanof- mis habilidades superiores con el rifle.

Vladimir yelstin- a yo no te pregunte por tu vida sexual- diciendolo con una sonrisa.

Susana ivanof- mal pensado- dandole una cachetada a yelstin.

Vladimir yelstin- desde que nos conocemos te gusta golpearme, podriamos decir que esto es violencia en el noviazgo.

Susana- tu y yo, ni en tu sueños mas enfermos seriamos algo.

Yelstin- no te preocupes no me gusta aprovecharme de una dama y mas si tengo que verla a diario.

Susana- desde que nos conocemos, nunca te e visto que estes con una, pienso que eres- en eso es interrumpida.

Yelstin- que te quede claro que no soy un marica, solamente no se como iniciar una conversacion con ellas.

Susana- y porque hablas conmigo si yo tambien soy una dama.

Yelstin- pero tu eres diferente, nos conocemos desde hace casi 10 años y aparte nos enlistamos juntos y entrenamos juntos, te veo mas como un amigo.

Susana- estas insinuando que me comporto, como un hombre.

Yelstin- nada de eso tienes el cuerpo de una mujer, pero eres mas valiente que otros hombres que conozco y... no me golpes tan fuerte porfavor.

Susana- no te preocupes-dandole una palmadita en la espalda- la supistes componer almenos.

Yelstin- gracias, por perdonarme la vida.

Susana- ya dejemos de hablar, tenemos que apurarnos, aparte tenemos que escalar una montaña aun.

Yelstin- no sabes que horas son susana creo que tenemos como unas 3 horas con la caminata y la escalada.

Susana- tienes razon, no me acordabas que eras muy delicado.

Yelstin- no es cierto no soy delicado, solamente no tengo una condicion tan buena como la tuya- y tu cuerpo dijo en su mente.

Susana- ya señorita ahy una caverna ,vamos a descansar ahora y seguiremos mañana aparte ya son las 2000 horas, osea las 8 para que entiendas.

Yelstin- claro que entiendo el horario militar- en eso es tumbado por ella cayendo ensima de el- susana no me creas machista pero me gusta mas estar arriba que abajo.

Susana- callate, ahy una patrulla adelante de nosotros. Ya pasaron tenemos que movernos.

Ya en la cueva.

Yelstin- que sientes cuando matas a alguien susana.

Susana- no lo se, aun no mato a nadie no lo recuerdas y aparte que viene al caso esa pregunta.

Yelstin- no lo se, no tenia nada que decir.

Susana- entonces le voy a decir al escritor que te deje de dar dialogos.

Yelstin- voy a ir a hechar el agua (orinar), orita vuelvo, no te vayas.

Susana- no tengo muchos lugares a donde ir no te preocupes.

Yelstin- alfin un buen lugar ase mucho que me estoy aguantando, espero que mientras estoy aqui no me intenten matar.

Ya devuelta.

Susana- al fin llegas, pense que estabas afinando el violin, almenos te lavastes las manos, para que agas algo de comer.

Yelstin- si me lave las manos y no esta muy agusto afuera para afinar el violin- en eso recibio un fuerte golpe.

Susana- maldito enfermo, espero que cuando lo agas no pienses en mi.

Yelstin- ya no me gusta, hablar de ese tema vamos a comer algo, que no tenga gluten.

Susana- no me acordaba que eras un celiaco.

Yelstin- cuando lo dices asi me haces, sentir mal.

Susana- no seas un lloron, con razon los demas spetnaz, no te quieren.

Yelstin- me tienen envidia, esa es la razon.

Susana- envidia de que no eres el mejor de todos los francotiradores que digamos.

Yelstin- de que va ser, que yo te tengo de compañera y ellos no, si te as fijado los demas son puros hombres.

Susana- entonces todos te tienen envidia por mi, no sabes la suerte que tienes de que seamos campañeros- mientras que se acercaba a el hablandole seductoramente.

Yelstin- haste para aya mujer, tus poderes femeninos seductores no funcionaran conmigo.

Susana- tonto creiste que queria hacer algo contigo nadamas estaba jugando- mientras en la mente de yelstin decia pero yo no.

Yelstin- bueno ya es hora de dormir no, quien va ser guardia primero.

Susana- tu quien mas o vas a poner a una dama a desvelarse.

Yelstin- esta bien pero no sueñes conmigo.- susana solto una leve sonrisa y se fue a dormir.

0100 horas.

Yelstin- que idiota soy , estaba tan cerca y desaproveche la oportunidad se repetia en su mente, pero de seguro solo esta jugando conmigo.

Susana- ven a dormir yels.

Yelstin- tan rapido relevo que no puedes dormir.

Susana- eres tonto o te haces que duermas aca conmigo.

Yelstin- que ese es acaso otro de tus juegos como el de ase rato, porque no es gracioso.

Susana- no te creas tan afortunado, esta haciendo mucho frio como para que duerma uno sola y aparte mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

Yelstin- esta bien ya voy y como nos vamos a poner, para que no se vea raro.

Susana- de espaladas de forma que no nos veamos las caras o boca arriba tambien esta permitido.

0500 horas.

Yelstin- que calido se siente se repetia en su mente, cuando abrio los ojos sintio los brazos de susana abrazandolo.

Susana- estaba haciendo mucho frio, asi que dile a tu amigo que no se levante.

Yelstin- no te preocupes esta de lado y aun no se entera en su mente yelstin no queria que ese momento terminara pero luego escucho algo que no le gusto.

Susana- se acabo el descanso hora de movernos soldado, estamos cerca del objetivo.

Yelstin- si señora o señor.

0800 horas alrededores del campamento clandestino.

Halcon rojo- recibido, su objetivo principal en eliminar a los lideres que se encuentran ahy, podran acerlo a distancia o infiltrandose aunque es mas recomendable que utilizen los dos metodos, buena suerte soldados.

Susana- bueno ya oistes yelstin, tendras que infiltrarte mientras yo te cubro.

Yelstin- y porque yo me debo de infiltrar.

Susana- vez acaso a una mujer o que, no verdad entonces no seas idiota e infiltrate.

Despues de poco tiempo yelstin, logro vestirse como los contrabandistas.

Susana- tengo que admitirlo te vez muy bien con eso entonces que esperas ve para aya, yo te cubro desde las alturas.

2 horas despues yelstin, consiguio toda la informacion sobre la celula clandestina, claro dejando atras los cadaveres de los lideres.

Lo que no se percato es que uno del grupo lo vio huir y con un grupo fue a perseguerlo.

Susana- tardaste demasiado me estaba congelando.

Yelstin- tu querias quedarte aqui cubriendome no- callate le respondio susana.

Halcon rojo- bien hecho tendran que avanzar a los puntos de evacuacion tienen 3 horas.

Susana- recibido halcon rojo corto comunicacion, ya oistes tienemos que apurarnos.

Yelstin- oye , susana que fue todo eso que paso anoche, porque no lo entendi dragona blanca de ojos azules.

Susana- eso fue un cumplido, y aperta aun sigues jugando ygo, desde que te conozco estas con eso.

Yelstin- no me respondistes la pregunta

Susana- te lo dije anoche tenia frio y eso es todo lo que debes saber y tengo ganas de ir al baño no me sigas.

Yelstin- esta bien yo me quedo aqui no te preocupes.

Ya cuando yelstin habia notado que habia pasado mucho tiempo y estaba pensando en irla a buscar, escucho otras voces, que decian que siguieran buscandolo.

Donde estas maldito, tenemos a tu compañera de armas, un sentimiento de miedo, dejo inmovil a yelstin ya que su temor habia sido hecho realidad.

Dejame presentarte me llamo anton petrov, crees que puedes huir nada mas despues de la muerte de mis camaradas, dile algo para que salga.

Susana- no se de que hablas solo estoy yo.

Anton petrov- crees que soy estupido, lo vi cuando escapaba, vamos a campo abierto soldados.

Los sujetos salieron del bosque para dirijirse a una parte mas despejada, seguidos por yelstin. Al llegar pusieron a susana rodeada de 5 contrabandistas apuntandole con rifles ak-47.

Anton petrov- tienes 1 minuto y medio para salir o ella pagara las consecuensias.

Yelstin- se repetia en su cabaeza que mierdas ago tal vez logre matarlos pero en el proceso ella muera o yo.

Entonces una transmicion lo hizo confundirse mas.

Halcon rojo- no ataque soldado es una orden, retirese de ahy, usted tiene los documentos, no podemos perder a los 2.

En su mente yelstin no sabia que hacer aun seguia pensando pero susana no tenia tiempo faltaba menos de un minuto para que ella estubiera viva, tenia en la mira al tal anton petrov pero algo evitaba que jalara el gatillo.

Anton petrov- 30 segundo chico misterioso lo decia en un tono muy burlesco.

Lo unico que pudo escuchar yelstin eso 30 segundo que para el fueron media hora fueron, lo que podia ser y luego de esos 30 segundos, el inconfundible sonido del ak-47, rezono en toda la pradera.

Anton petrov- bueno parece que me equivoque no habia nadie mas, mala suerte era una hermosura.

Yelstin se quedo inmovil, sin poder responder a lo que le habian hecho esos sujetos a su compañera de armas, con la que habia amanecido abrazado, con la que al parecer habia empezado a sentri algo y menos pudo respnder a la voz que le hablaba.

Halcon rojo- informe de la situcion yelstin, responda- no resivia nada pero estaba seguro que el seguia vivo, puede llegar al punto de extraccion. Pasaron aproximadamente 10 minutos antes de que recibiera una respuesta.

Yelstin- si solo necesito hacer algo antes- fue a donde estaba su compañera de armas, lo primero que hizo fue quitarle el collar que tenia una foto de ella ,su placa de identificacion y el rifle de francotirador sv-98 que utilizaba, luego de eso hizo un hoyo para enterrarla, tengo que desconectarme sera solo por un momento es personal, la voz solo dijo esta bien.

Yelstin- nunca fuimos unos amigos, con una relacion tan normal que digamos tu siempre me dabas uno que otro golpe cuando decia algo que no te parecia, pero me fui acostumbrando pero ahora no se que voy a ser sin eso, haci que nuestro unico secreto sera que aqui descansa tu cuerpo y mi corazon.

Despues se recupero la señal y se oyo decir a yelstin- donde esta ese punto de evacuacion.

Fin del relato.

Tunks- disculpen tengo retirarme pero solo sera por un momento- se levanto tunsk o yelstin.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente alguien rompio el silencio.

Graver- mierda no sabia que esa cosa le paso a tunsk.

Rockfort- es la primera vez que veo a tunsk casi llorando, orita vuelvo, quedate con ellos graver.

Tunsk- no va ser necesario, disculpen por lo de hace rato, aparte son las 7:40 es hora de cenar.

A la hora de cenar todo fue muy raro ya que nadie sabia que dicer, hasta ya acabada tunsk dijo- bueno voy a ir a practicar al campo de tiro vuelvo en unos 20 minutos.

Rockfort- ve tu graver, ya sabe que lo estoy vigilando.

Graver- de que va servir, va saber que tu me mandastes a seguirlo, tunsk no es tonto.

Yo voy dijo una seria rei, nadie sabia porque pero asuka tambien se ofrecio a ir.

En el improvisado campo de tiro tunsk habia puesto seis objetivos, los cuales en menos de 15 segundos derribo. Pero sintio la presiencia de que alguien lo observaba y sacando un cuchillo,usando el reflejo vio unos ojos color rojo y al otro lado algo que lo puso a temblar que eran unos ojos azules.

Asuka- parece que con luz y sin luz les das por igual y creo que ya se porque pones 6 objetivos siempre.

Tunsk- que observadora eres, solo 15 segundos y ella seguiria aqui.

Rei- que se siente perder a alguien que amas- tunks no se molesto y le respondio de buena manera.

Tunsk- es como si te quitaran una parte de tu alma.

Entonces llego una sombra conocida.

Rockfort- pilotos, tunks y yo tenemos que hablar a solas nos disculpan- despues de que las pilotos se retiraron- quieres que te siga llamando tunsk o yelstin.

Tunsk- yelstin murio el 23 de noviembre de 2005, haci que llamame tunsk.

Rockfort- esta bien no te critico, bob paul tambien murio el 29 de septiembre del 2000, el rifle que utilizastes en la competencia entre asuka y tu era el de ella verdad- mientras veia el collar con la foto que sostenia tunsk.

Tunsk- si- en ese momento tunsk empezo a llorar mientras repetia que con 15 segundo ella estaria viva- tranquilo viejo, desahogate le decia rockfort.

A lo lejos se veian 7 cuerpos conocidos.

Graver- quien dice que somos perfectos no- mientras le decia a los demas presentes.

Notas

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y pronto empezara la verdadera trama, ya que estos 2 capitulos son para contar la historia de los personajes asi que no olviden comentar y si ahy alguna sugerencia aganmela saber.

Al rato.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 primer contacto.

1 hora despues.

Graver- me preocupa tunsk, creo que abrimos una herida emocional muy grande.

Rockfort- a mi tambien, pero ya es muy tarde ahy que ir a dormir despues se me ocurrira algo para ayudarlo.

Graver- bueno muchachos hora de irse a dormir, las chicas se van para la derecha y ustedes testosteronas se vienen conmigo, es sabado en la noche y ya sabemos que pasa- lo decia con una sonrisa.

Asuka- crees que nos fijariamos en los 3 chiflados.

Rockfort- con las hormonas nunca se sabe- dijo un rockfort con una sonrisa, intentando disimular lo que habia pasado unos momentos atras.

En las tiendas de campaña.

Shinji- tu no contastes tu historia graver.

Graver- no necesitan saber nadamas, aparte yo no voy a contar mi historia a unos plebes.

Touiji- de seguro te paso algo malo por eso no nos quieres decir, verdad kensuke.

Kensuke- de seguro le hicieron cosas en la escuela militar, si ya saben a que me refiero.

Graver- con que alfin tienen dialogos, pues van a ser lo ultimo que tengan cabrones-es eso saca un cuchillo, pero es intentado ser detenido por shinji.

Shinji- no seas tonto graver, no vale la pena.

Graver- ya sueltame, no los iva a matar solo estaba jugando, pero esto es un bosque muy grande y los accidentes ocurren-dandole una mirada siniestra a los 2 jovenes.

2:00 am.

Rockfort- no puedes dormir tu tampoco tunsk.

Tunsk- tu que crees, recuerdo lo que sigue despues de eso, de porque estoy en este grupo.

Rockfort- no tenemos que hablar de eso viejo, si tu no quieres.

Tunsk- no es bueno de vez en cuando recordar que pasamos para estar aqui- como tu quieras respondio rockfort.

En el relato de tunsk.

Capitan Gueorgi Andrei alias halcon rojo- deja de comportarte como un marica , se un hombre y entregame los documentos.

Yelstin- usted tiene la culpa, si no hubiera intervenido ella estaria aqui.

Capitan andrei- que yo tengo la culpa, no sabes que dices, yo no estaba ahy verdad, los tenias en la mira pero eres tan patetico que no tuvistes el valor para salvarla- con una voz burlona.

Yelstin- callate desgraciado.

Capitan andrei- tu y ella siempre an sido remplazables se creen mucho porque los 2 eran los mejores de su graduacion y mira como esta la primera muerta.

Yelstin- no te atrebas llamarla de esa manera.

Capitan andrei- y que me vas a ser, si no pudistes ayudar a tu compañera, que por cierto hacian una linda pareja, pero nunca tuvieron el valor de decirse lo que sentian- lo decia con el mismo tono de voz para enfurecer a yelstin.

Yelstin- no sabes de lo que estas hablando.

Capitan andrei- porfavor a quien querian engañar si se les notaba, que sentian algo el uno por el otro, pero los dos eran tan egoistas, pero solo querian demostrar quien era el mejor en las puebras.

Yelstin- deja de fastidiarme- intentaba taparse las orejas para no escuchar.

Capitan andrei- pero ya se demostro, quien era el mas egoista, tenias miedo de que te mataran, la persona que mas te queria, tu compañera de armas, entrenaron juntos, pasaron el mismo frio, el mismo cansansio, los mismos castigos y no se merecio nisiquiera una bala para intentarla salvar.

Yelstin- te voy a matar si no te callas.

Capitan andrei- me vas a intentar matar maldito idiota, entonces intentalo usa el cuchillo, yo solo voy a usar las manos.

Yelstin intento aculliñar un costado del capitan, pero este logro bloquearlo tirandolo al suelo, ya tirado el capitan le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago sacandole el aire y otro en las costillas izquierdas que casi se las rompe.

Capitan andrei- adonde vas cobarde, te estas arrastrando como lo que eres un maldito gusano, tu debistes de haber muerto primero, ella era un placer para la vista.

Yelstin con mucho esfuerzo solo alcanzo a decir- no...ha..bles ha..ci de ella.

Capitan andrei- que dijistes que no hable asi de ella, quien eres tu para exigirme eso, solo porque tienes el uniforme de un spetsnaz, no significa que seas un soldado de verdad.

El capitan le dio vuelta al soldado, de manera que pudo sacar los documentos que necesitaba, pero yelstin intento aprovechar para acuchillarlo.

Capitan andrei- que patetcio eres yelstin, si bien no pudistes matarme menos ahora.

agarrando el brazo derecho de yelstin, lo puso de tal manera que solo quedo extendida la palma de la mano y quitandole el cuchillo prosiguio a clavarselo, lo unico que se oyo fue un profundo grito de dolor.

Capitan andrei- asi ya no vas a molestarme, que tenemos aqui, te quedastes con el collar de ella y su placa de identificacion, estabien quedate con eso, ya no las va necesitar ella- soltando una carcajada.

Yelstin- ya tienes lo que quieres dejame morir ahora.

Capitan andrei- nada de eso mi amigo, te esperan perpetua poratacar a un oficial, pediria que te ejecutaran pero que tengas que vivir con la muerte de tu compañera es mejor castigo

Se acaba el relato.

Tunsk- bueno ya sabes porque tengo esta cicatris en la mano, pero ya me dio sueño y fort no digas nada de lo que hablamos entendistes.

Rockfort- no te preocupes, yo me callo.

En las tiendas de campaña.

Graver- oigan ustedes, no ustedes 3 , tampoco pueden dormir o en que piensan, tienen a alguien especial, ya que sabemos que shinji si y es asuka, pero ustedes dos que.

Shinji solo dijo que eso no era cierto y los demas se quedaron callados, solo se escucho otra voz que dijo- no los molestes con eso tu no tienes a nadie.

Graver- miren quien llego ya el francotirador tunsk, que ya se te acabaron las balas, disparandole a las rocas.

Tunsk- no fastidies solo quiero dormir.

A la mañana siguiente 5:00 am.

Se escucha la cancion good mornig de keny west, lo que hizo que los muchachos se fueran levantando lentamente.

Rockfort- vamos soldados es un dia hermoso, que les pasa no amanecieron con animos.

Asuka- otravez esa maquina infernal.

Graver- esa maquina se llama grabadora y mas respeto que tiene mas años que tu y que hicieron cosas entre ustedes mismas.

Todos soltaron una leve sonrisa, menos las chicas y en especial una pelirroja que un sentimiento de venganza se desperto en ella.

Graver- ya calmate solo era una broma- tus bromas ya me tienen hasta aqui.

Tunsk- hey, ya separence ustedes 2- tunsk, logro quitarle a la pelirroja de esnsima a graver.

Rockfort- a ver ustedes 2, ya me artaron, graver as 100 sentadillas y tu asuka vete para el otro lado.

Graver- esta bien señor, estoy acostumbrado, que me pidan estas cosas.

Tunsk- siempre queriendo hacertela del chico malo, no graver.

Rockfort- ya, tenemos que apurarnos, tenemos que retirarnos de este lugar a las 0800 horas, despues de desayunar quiero que recojan todo.

Ya despues de que recogieran todo regresaran a tokio 3, dejaron a los 3 amigos y a la primera elegida.

Rockfort- se la pasaron bien, camaradas- preguntando a shinji y asuka.

Asuka- e tenido peores reuniones- yo me la pase bien respondio shinji.

Rockfort- que bueno por que tal vez, ya no tengamos reuniones de ese tipo.

Ya en los apartamentos.

Hood- como les fue, se la pasaron bien.

Tunsk- de lo mejor, tengo que estar en mi habitacion, si me necesitan me hablan.

Graver- que paso mientras no estabamos señor.

Hood- nada soldado, no se preocupe.

Rockfort- me pregunto si alguna vez, vamos a ver a un angel.

Sick-lo que quiere esta ciudad es paz en vez de ver angeles y evas peleando.

Graver- lo que tu digas sick, me voy a ir a bañar.

Rockfort- señor, no todo estubo tan bien que digamos, tunsk tuvo una crisis.

Hood- a que te refieres- pregunto preocupado.

Rockfort- nos conto que tuvo, una mision y que perdio a una persona que amaba y empezo a llorar y- entonces es interrumpido.

Hood- no necesito, que me lo digas lo se todo, quien crees que lo saco de donde estaba.

30 minutos despues.

Graver- ya esta desocupado el baño.

Rockfort- al fin, pareces una mujer cuando entras.

Tunsk- voy a ir a comprar cosas para plantar, vuelvo en unas horas, espero que cuando regrese ya este la comida.

Sick- puedo ir con tunsk señor.

Hood- vaya- no te olvides de ponerle la correa dijo graver en tono de burla.

En la calle.

Sick- que cuentas tunsk y que vamos a comprar exactamente.

Tunsk- no cuento nada, vamos a comprar unas macetas, tierra, semillas y demas cosas.

Sick- y de donde te salio por plantar, lo unico que se que te gusta es ygo.

5 minutos de incomodo silencio.

Tunsk- que idiota soy, na sabia que estaba tan lejos la tienda de jardineria, si no hubieramos venido en carro.

Sick- yo te iva decir eso, pero tu eres el de mayor rango.

Tunsk- no porque sea el que tenga el rango mas alto entre los 2, sea el mejor capacitado.

Sick- lo que digas tunsk que se siente estar con las 2 pilotos.

Tunsk- de que estas hablando sick , cuando dices eso parece como si estubieras obsesionadas con ellas, te tomastes las pastillas.

Sick- claro que si, me an dado 2 diferentes, la primera es la mejor, la segunda me deprime, es como si lo que me hace humano me lo suprimiera.

Tunsk- tienes que tomarlas por siempre no, ya somos 2 yo no debe comer harina por el resto de mi vida, parece que llegamos.

Sick- quien quieres que hable tu o yo, porque de seguro te vas a poner nervioso, si es una mujer, la que nos atiende.

Tunsk- tu tambien te burlas de mi no, no va a pasar nada.

Y efectivament paso lo que sick dijo, pero como buen compañero el pregunto todo lo que necesitaban, claro tunsk pago las cosas.

Sick- diablos, que maricon eres.

Tunsk- no me acorde de como se decian en japones las palabras que necesitaba.

Sick- que conveniente no, orita me las dijistes, imaginate que no te hubiera acompañado, ahy estarias aun.

Tunsk- no es mi culpa, ma aburro de tener que hablar japones siempre.

Sick- nadie te manda, a que sepas ruso e ingles tambien y no sabes el mas importante, el de las mujeres.

Tunsk- disculpe señor donjuan, no sabia que tenia muchas mujeres, aparte no tienes prohibido estar con feminas.

Sick- estare loco, pero si las entiendo, ya mejor ahy que apurarnos son las 12:23 pm.

En los apartamentos 12:55 pm.

Tunsk- ya llegamos gente.

Graver- al fin, sick no querias la revancha en el burnout 3 mal perdedor.

Sick- ya voy, suerte con lo tuyo tunsk.

en poco tiempo los dos jovenes ya no estaban presentes , ya que se dirijieron al cuarto de graver.

Rockfort- que paso tunsk, estaban entretenidos viendo la mercancia, si sabes a que me refiero, no casanova- mientras le daba un leve codazo.

Tunsk- sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro desde que nos conocimos, no fort y tu que no conoces aun a nadie en especial.

Rockfort- no me gusta el estilo de las japonesas.

Tunsk- y la mayor katsuragi- diciendolo en un tono jugueton.

Rockfort- se a lo que quieres llegar, no te preocupes solo tengo una relacion de amistad y no me voy a sonrojar por eso.

Tunsk- ya voy a ir a plantar, asi que no fastidies.

Rockfort- yo tengo que ir por sihnji, para enseñarle a cocinar camarones a la ranchera y otras cosas.

Al departamento de alado, se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta.

Asuka- ve a ver quien es baka o acaso estar sordo.

Shinji- ya voy- ya saben en que tono lo dijo, como un depresivo- que pasa fort.

Rockfort- que no ve vas a invitar a pasar o que, asuka necesito a tu hombre por un rato, te dejo esta bolsa de chips de 3 quesos, para que no lo extrañes.

Asuka- no es mi hombre- dijo una enfurecida y sonrojada asuka.

Shinji- a donde vamos- tu ven dijo rockfort.

Ya en el la cocina del departamento de alado.

Rockfort- haber shinji, tienes que agarrar el camaron- epa, es clase de cocina no- callate tunsk, maldito malpensado, no agas caso el chiste es que se venga todo la cascara, luego tenemos que sacar lo negro que se le ve en la espalda, ya sacastes las verduras no.

Shinji- si, tomates, cebolla morada, chiles verdes- te falto el sazonador, esta bien no te dije- tocan la puerta.

Rockfort- tocan la puerta alguien puede ir- ya voy, espero que este listo pronto la comida repuso hood, que se habia dormido.

Hood- señorita asuka, que se le ofrece el sargento esta en la cocina, si lo busca.

Asuka- que hacen par de mujeres, se ven muy bien con esos delantales.

Rockfort- nada unos camarones rancheros y aparte no quiero que se manche mi ropa, bella dama.

Mientras se daba esta conversacion, una musica de fondo empezo a inundar el apartamento y quien mas que tunsk habia puesto a men of work una cancion en especial que era who can it be now y sostenia la pala y la usaba como saxofon.

En el balcon

Tunsk

Who can it be knocking at my door?  
go 'way, don't come 'round here no more.  
can't you see that it's late at night?  
i'm very tired, and i'm not feeling right.  
all i wish is to be alone;  
stay away, don't you invade my home.  
best off if you hang outside,  
don't come in - i'll only run and hide.  
Who can it be now?  
who can it be now?  
who can it be now?  
who can it be now?

En la cocina

Rockfort- esa si es musica, aunque no sabia que le gustaba a tunsk

,pero a que debemos la visita de la piloto del eva 02 y las chips que te di te las acabastes ya.

Asuka- estaba aburrida y no iva a comer esa cochinada.

Rockfort- entonces me las regresas, pero quieres aprender a cocinar tu tambien.

Entra alguien a la cocina.

Tunsk- que hace las ojos azules aqui, es que no puedes estar separado de shinji- diciendolo en un tono burlesco que hizo que los 2 jovenes se sonrojaran.

Asuka- a ti quien te invito a la platica—y ti quien te invito a la casa repuso tunsk.

Rockfort- estos 2 que vien se llevan no shinji, ya vete con tus macetas tunsk.

Asuka- con que te gustan la jardineria no,que poco hombre pense que eras un spetsnz.

Tunsk- tu lo as dicho era, ahora me retiro señoritas- burlandose de rockfort y shinji.

Abren una puerta de un cuarto.

Graver- me equivoque de departamento, o porque estos 2 estan aqui, en la cocina y porque estan usando delantal.

Rockfort- no queremos mancharnos las camisas, verdad shinji- shinji solo respondio moviendo la cabeza para arriba.

Sick- la piloto asuka, esta aqui la puedo saludar- no te muevas ya voy solo vine para tomar algo, me retiro me dicen cuando este la comida.

Rockfort- voy al cuarto, mientras se cocen los camarones, si quieren venir estan invitados, tranquilos no les voy a tocar sus partes privadas- solto una leve risa.

Cuarto de rockfort.

Asuka- que pequeño es, este lugar no se porque te segui, solo al baka de shinji te hubiera acompañado.

Shinji- no tienes que falta, al respeto todo el tiempo asuka.

Rockfort-no se pelen, en el cuarto de la sabiduria, tiene lo que necesito, una cama, un librero, armario y una mesita de noche.

Pueden hechar un vistaso,no ahy cosas indevidas afuera.

Shinji- de que son estos libros- mientras intentaba leer los titulos que estaban en otro idioma.

Rockfort- son de la primera, segunda guerra mundial y la guerra fria.

Asuka- y estos de que son- mientras señalaba los que estaban en otro piso del librero, fort tuvo que voltear ya que estaba muy ocupado, buscando algo.

Rockfort- me van a decir que nunca escucharon, sobre halo, es un juego pero tambien sacaron novelas- los dos adolescentes le respondieron que no- entonces les recomiendo que los lean y juegen , tiene mucho de ciencia ficcion.

Asuka- tan grande y aun estas con esas cosas de adolescente- en eso la observadora asuka vio algo raro en su armario ¿que son esas cosas?.

Rockfort- que esto, ah son machetes, puedes agarrarlos, solo con cuidado que tienen filo, tambien tengo un m249 aqui tambien, es mi equipo personal- shinji puedes revisa la mesa y dime si ahy una caja ahy.

Cuando shinji reviso la mesa encontro la caja pero cuando iva a decirle vio una foto y la curiosidad lo invadio ya que en ella se veia a un grupo de soldados posando en un hummer, como si fueran una familia.

Asuka- que estas viendo baka-hentai, que nisiquiera pestañeas.- asuka la arrebata la foto.

Rockfort- hey ustedes 2 que estan viendo, no me dijeron que ahy estaba la caja- ve que observan la foto- a esa cosa la ponen donde estaba.

Shinji- quienes son rockfort.

Rockfort- que no pusistes atencion cuando conte la historia ayer, la foto no la tomaron del lado, el que esta en el asiento del copiloto es el sargento mark, el que esta aun lado de el es lucker, en la ametralladora esta mulcher, el que se esta recargando y tiene los brazos cruzados es patrick, blich esta en la cajuela saludando y el que esta del otro lado que apenas se ve soy, yo.

Asuka- y el capitan grec- ocupado fue la respuesta seca de rockfort.

Shinji- cuando fue que se la tomaron esa foto fort- antes de que hirieran a mulcher.

Rockfort- bueno dejemos de hablar de esas cosas , ya tengo hambre y la comida debe estar lista, aqui esta lo que te queria enseñar,shinji es un casset de musica clasica, veo que te gusta mucho, te lo presto para que lo escuches.

Ya de nuevo en la cocina.

Rockfort- es hora de comer soldados.

Entra tunsk.

Tunsk- al fine esta listo tenia, mucha hambre- cuando intenta agarrar una tostada es detenido- vete a lavar las manos.

Asuka- porque tardan tanto.

Rockfort- sick y graver estan jugando y hood se cree stephen king escribiendo todo el dia, si saben quien es no, el que escribio it (eso), danza de la muerte, resplandor y otras mas, su silencio me dice que no saben.

Antes, de que empieze una batalla por ver quien sabe mas de literatura, el resto de los residentes entran al comedor y se alivia un poco la tension.

Ya despues de comer.

Graver- que buena estaba la comida, ahora si se lucieron.

Rockfort- shinji fue el que hizo todo, yo solo lo apoye.

Tunsk- almenos, no cocinas tan mal, como sick.

Sick- ya esta bien no porque sea el nuevo, se pueden burlar de mi.

Hood- ya dejen sus pleitos de niños, no ven que tenemos visitas y recojan todo y lavenlo- mientras les apuntaba a tunsk, graver y sick.

Graver- y usted, que labor va a realizar, si se puede saber- tambien los apoyare le respondio.

Asuka- ya me voy niños- nos vemos señorita le respondieron todos.

Se oye que cierran la puerta y solo quedan shinji que estaba en el baño y el equipo.

Sick- que buena esta esa morra no, creen.

Graver- no puedo negarlo, desgraciadamente es muy chica para nosotros, pero shinji aun tiene oportunidad.

Shinji solo se les quedo viendo serio y avergonzado.

Graver- y que shinji, cuando te le vas a declarar, antes de que te la gane rockfort.

Se escucho toser a alguien y entonces alguien muy enfurecido se empezo a escuchar.

Rockfort- que chingados estas diciendo, crees que hablo con jovencitas, para luego acostarme con ellas, no soy como tu- todo esto lo decia mientras lo tenia agarrado del cuello, contra la pared.

En eso tunsk y sick intentaban detenerlo, antes de que alguien saliera lastimado y despues de tanto esfuerzo, los separaron.

Graver- maldito (tose), estas loco- tu lo provocastes respondio tunsk.

Sick- y todo por una mujer, que no podemos tener, que ironico.

Graver- tienen razon, me pase con ese comentario, disculpa fort- mientras extendia su mano, para ser recibida con un apreton.

Rockfort- yo tambien exagere, con la reaccion pero apurate shinji asuka te a de estar esperando y nada de contar lo que paso ahorita entendido.

Shinji abandona rapido el apartamento, para dirijirse al suyo y es recibido por una pelirroja.

Asuka- porque tardaste tanto, estaban hablando de mi otra vez.

Shinji- claro que no, y tengo que hacer algo- no mientas shinji se cuando no dices la verdad.

1 dia antes de los hechos.

Graver- vale madre, gente tener que hacer guardia en NERV, y aparte en el turno nocturno.

Hood- vean el lado, bueno soldados, ya tenemos mas de la semana y no nos an corrido , nadie a resivido alguna bala.

Rockfort- en eso tiene razon almenos, no como cuando estabamos en culiacan- no hables mal de mi mexico, lindo y querido respondio graver.

Tunsk- que patriota te oistes graver- callate.

Hood- partimos en 5 minutos, hagan lo que tengan que hacer para poder irnos.

Rockfort- voy a darle las buenas noches a los vecinos, para quien quiera acompañarme, menos tu sick.

Graver- para que los molestas, ahorita deben de estar haciendo cositas entre ellos.

Tocan a la puerta de los vecinos adolescentes, es abierta, despues de escucharce algunos gritos.

Graver- que rollo viejon que dice la mujer.

Shinji- ahy esta, como siempre, enojada pero le hablo.

Rockfort- dejala, solo veniamos para despedirnos vamos a ser guardia en NERV- y tambien a decirles que no hicieran cochinadas pero al parecer no van a poder comento graver.

Tunsk- bueno nos vemos shinji, se cuidan.

Ya en NERV 10:00 pm

Sick- tener que desvelarnos cuando no ahy nada que hacer aburre.

Hood- calmate soldado, no eres tan activo que digamos y aparte donde estan el resto del grupo llegamos aqui como a las 9 y no los e visto ya.

Sick- deben de estar buscando, a alguien a quien seduccir, menos tunsk de seguro.

En los pasillos.

Tunsk- a donde vamos exactamente.

Rockfort- a dar la vuelta, no quiero estar toda la noche sin hacer nada.

Graver- y a ver si encontramos algunas presiosuras en el camino.

Tunsk- necesitas tener a alguien, para estar bien no.

Que hacen aqui no deberian estar en sus puestos de trabajo fue lo que se escucho provenir de uno voz con un tono no muy agradable.

Rockfort- mayor katsuragi, disculpe que no estemos en nuestro puesto, pero- calmese sargento solo estaba jugando- cambio el tono de voz, mientras soltaba una leve risa.

Misato- y que hace un trio de guapos, rondando por estos pasillos.

Graver- nos toco hacer guardia este hermoso sabado.

Tunsk- a mi me da igual el dia que sea, siempre es lo mismo.

Rockfort- disculpe por la actitud de nuestro camarada , pero no le gusta desvelarce tanto, ya que se pone de mal humor.

Se solicita a la mayor, que se reporte en el dogma central- bueno muchachos me retiro- se solicita al soldado tunsk, graver y rockfort que se reporte en el centro de videovigilancia-parece que a ustedes tambien los estan buscando.

Centro de videovigilancia 10:25 pm.

Hood- me podrian decir, donde an estado.

Graver- dando la vuelta señor- pues ahora se quedaran haciendo guardia mientras sick y yo nos dormimos.

Domingo 8:00 am.

Rockfort- alguna novedad en las camaras tunsk- como te dije hace 3 horas no ahy nada por aqui- y tu graver, te estoy hablando despierta-sin novedad en el frente.

Se empieza, a escuchar una alarma que habia permanecido apagada, hace mucho tiempo.

Tunsk- felicidades graver, ya tienes lo que querias, un angel viene para aca.

en el centro de mando

Patron azul, es un angel, fue lo unico que se escucho de uno del grupo de operadores del puente.

Fuyutsuki- un angel, tan temprano- al que madruga dios lo ayuda fue la repuesta sarcastica del comandante.

Misato- tenemos que evacuar a toda la poblacion lo mas rapido posible, donde esta el JSSDF cuando se necesita.

En la imagen que mostraba, el angel que tenia una forma de planta( como biollante), un grupo de helicopteros aparecio listos para atacar como siempre lo hacen.

Abriendo fuego comunico uno de los helicopteros, lanzaron cargas de misiles pero ningun campo at se desplego y aun asi los misiles explotaron.

Como es posible que ningun campo se desplegara y no recibiera daño dijo fuyutsuki preoucupado.

Acerquense lo mas que puedan y continuen el ataque decian los altos mandos del JSSDF, los pilotos solo respondian entendido acercandonos al objetivo, derrepende a pocos 800 metros del angel, los helicopteros empezaron a fallar y todos fueron derribado sin nisiquiera un ataque.

Los generales del jssdf, solo dijeron- la mision pasa a su mando comandante ikari, lo que hizo que el tuviera una leve sonrisa , por el fracaso de sus colegas.

Gendo- como explica, que los misiles no lleguen al objetivo, sin que el campo at se despliegue y aparte los helicopteros fallen.

Ritsuko- talvez tenga una especie de inhibidor-antes de que siguirera es interrumpida por una transmicion de uno del grupo de evacuacion.

Tenemos hostiles, las personas se estan volviendo locas, la frecuencia, no la escuchen (se escuchan disparos de fondo, cuando se corta la transmicion).

Perdimos contacto con, todo tokio 3 fue lo dijo Aoba.

Fuyutsuki- al parecer, este angel utiliza a nuestra raza para sus fines.

Gendo- parece que si, llamen al equipo de la ONU.

Pocos minutos despues.

Hood- reportandose para el servicio comandante, en que se nos solicita.

Gendo- su mision sera, rescatar a los pilotos.

Rockfort- de que esta hablando, comandante de que cosa los vamos a rescatar.

Misato- el angel, produce una frecuencia, muy baja que al parecer produce una especie de locura, a quien la oye y tambien bloquea todo los equipos electricos que estan en su radio, el problema es que ese radio de accion aumenta cada minuto.

Hood- esta clara la mision, no se preoucupe, primero rescatareos a los pilotos del eva 1 y 2, despues nos dirijiremos con la del eva 00- negativo, la mayor prioridad es traer, a la piloto el eva 00 esa fue la respuesta de gendo, que dejo a uno que otro inconforme.

Rockfort- con todo respeto, comandante pero podemos rescatar, a 2 pilotos mas rapido, que a uno solo, en el que tardariamos mas tiempo- ya di la orden, no desafie su suerte sargento, comento fuyutsuki.

Ya cuando el grupo se estaba preparando.

Hood- deje de cuestionar ordenes sargento, esta claro- lo dijo con un tono muy molesto.

Rockfort- si usted, va a seguir al pie de la letra la orden hagalo, yo voy a ir por los otros, con o sin ustedes.

Graver- espera y yo que tambien voy contigo.

Tunsk- yo tambien, me les uno.

Tienen espacio para otra fue lo que se oyo cuando abrieron la puerta de los vestidores.

Rockfort- claro que si mayor, en que grupo quiere ir.

Hood- yo no voy a detenerlos, pero si va la mayor tienen que darme a tunsk.

Sick- si muy bonito esto de unidos, para salvar a los pilotos, pero de donde vamos a sacar otro helicoptero.

Misato- no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo.

Ya en los hangares, antes de abordar los helicopteros.

Hood- bueno haci vamos, 1 grupo yo, tunsk y sick, en el segundo grupo va la mayor, rockfort y graver.

Rockfort- a que nos enfrentamos, exactamente mayor.

Misato- como se dijo anteriormente, son personas en un estado de agresividad extrema, debido a una frecuencia que produce el angel.

Tunsk- esta diciendo, que este angel utiliza nuestra misma especie para atacarnos.

Rockfort- me recuerda al libro de cell de stephen king.

Graver- concentrate fort y el ejercito japones no nos va ayudar.

Misato- desafortunadamente no , asi que cuando salgamos estaremos solos, nada de comunicaciones y refuerzos- estoy acostumbrado a estar solo dijo tunsk.

Ya despues de una pequeña charla, el equipo se dividio para llevar acabo la mision.

Notas del autor

Bueno gente despues de no haber publicado, la semana pasada por algunos motivos, aqui esta la cochinada esta y pronto va llegar el final, no la voy a dejar inconclusa.

Nos volvemos a leer en poco tiempo, al rato raza.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4-el unico dia facil fue ayer.

Grupo 1

Rockfort-posicionenos enfrente del edificio, piloto.

Graver- señor, creo que deberiamos desender en la terraza de los departamentos- no me contradiga soldado fue la respueta.

Piloto yunk- un gran grupo de esas cosas nos esta siguiendo señor, pronto estaran aqui.

Rockfort- no se preocupen sera de entrada por salida, encontrar a los pilotos, mandare una bengala, sera su señal para que nos rescaten.

En eso es interrumpida por la mayor- tenemos locos en la zona de decenso.

Graver- los alejare, cuando ya no vean ninguno ustedes bajan.

Rockfort- seguro soldado, son muy rapidos-en eso graver se golpea las piernas levemente y le responde- estas piernas nacieron para correr soltando una leve risa.

Ya cuando, todo estaba despejado la mayor y el sargento bajaron.

Misato- cree que, su soldado pueda correr mas rapido, que esas cosas, para mi que esta algo loco.

Rocfort- mayor, una caracteristica que tenemos todos en nuestro grupo es que somos dementes. Puerta enfrente avance yo la cubro.

Mientras con Graver en las calles de tokio 3

Es que nunca se cansan, aunque prefirio ya no hablar ya que le costaba recibir mas oxigeno y sabia que si no conseguia suficiente pronto sufriria un popular golpe de caballo, que podria relentizarlo y ser presa suerte habia una reja mas adelante intento impulsarce, dando un salto logro subir lo mas alto , cruzarla con facilidad , recibir unos minutos de descanso

Mientras los locos se juntaban en la reja, graver se dirijio a los apartamentos.

De nuevo en los apartamentos.

Rockfort- esta muy calmado, esto no me agrada- lo decia, mientras subia las escaleras y sostenia un m-16.

Misato- tranquilo sargento, lo menos que necesitamos es que pierda el valor ahora.

Rockfort- ya llegamos al piso dirijase al apartamento yo la cubro-en eso se abre la puerta del elevador-quien esta ahy identifiquese.

Graver- soy yo sargento,no dispare, estubo muy agotador lo de distraerlos, esas cosas parece que no se cansan.

Rockfort- ya tranquilo, mayor dirijase con los pilotos, yo ire a nuestro apartamento, graver nos cubres, despues se reunen conmigo.

Apartamento de los pilotos 8:20 am.

Cuando misato entro al departamento no pudo divisar nada al principio pero luego, encontro a los 2 jovenes atrincherados y al vez asustados, en eso le empezaron a llover un gran numero de preguntas.

Asuka-que diablos esta pasando misato, escuchamos la alarma de un angel, salimos a la terraza y vimos que la gente se esta matando entre ellos mismos.

Shinji- intentamos armarnos pero solo habia cuchillos- yo fui el de la idea tu solo estabas asustando queriendote esconder repuso la pelirroja, en eso se escucha un estruedo y disparos de fondo.

Graver- al apartamento de alado rapido, nos encontraron- gritaba preocupado.

Los pilotos, la mayor y pen-pen salieron lo mas rapido posible, notaron como los locos avanzaban demasiado rapido.

Rockfort- dijistes que los habias alejado, pero ya no importa es hay que entrar y bloquear la puerta- no nos an dicho que son esas cosas repuso asuka.

Graver- son personas como tu, que estan siendo controladas por un angel, mediante una frecuencia , ya estas feliz.

Cuando graver termino de decir esto, ya todos estaban adentro menos el y asuka iva entrando, cuando un loco se avalanso sobre el haciendo que cayera de espaldas mientras que con la pierna derecha la tenia flexionada y apoyada contra el estomago del loco, aparecio otro intentando avalansarse contra la piloto, pero en un movimiento rapido graver logro agarrarlo de la cintura del pantalon y diciendo en un tono alegre y nervioso- esa carne no esta en el menu aunque se vea muy buena- y con gran esfuerzo arrojo a los dos hacia afuera, recupero el rifle colt m4 que se le habia caido y disparo contra ellos, despues cerro la puerta con fuerza.

Como que esa carne no esta en el menu aunque este muy buena- repuso asuka enojada- de nada contesto graver, ya que segun el le habia salvado la vida a ella, en eso rockfort hablo.

Rockfort- atencion soldados, quiero que cada uno de ustedes tome una mochila, en la mesa estan rifles y pistolas quiero que todos esten armados, antes de que llegue el helicoptero.

Tranquilo shinji esas cosas no muerden hablo misato para intentar que shinji se relajara-si la que muerde esta alla señalo graver hacia donde se encontraba asuka.

Asuka- de donde sacan todas estas armas si se puede saber y no digas que le pagan con esto.

Graver- digamos que son de contrabando, pero ustedes no saben nada.

Misato- no se preocupen esto queda entre nosotros.

Ya estan listo pregunto rockfort que ahora llevaba un m249 y en las hombreras llevaba 1 machete de 30 cm por cada lado.

Graver- si señor, los pilotos ya estan armados y listos para la accion-esta bien voy a la terraza, hagan lo que tengan que hacer, pero rapido.

Porque tan militar graver lo preguntaron los presentes- yo no haria enojar a un sujeto que mide 1.95 y tiene un m249 y 2 machetes.

Hay viene el helicoptero grito rockfort al mismo tiempo que los locos empezaron a romper la puerta, que se manchaba de sangre debido a los golpes que le daban.

Graver- que chingados, es que tampoco sienten dolor esas cosas, vayanse a la terraza yo los cubro.

Rockfort- no es momento de ser heroe, pero hay que ganar algo de tiempo, ya escucharon mayor y pilotos dirijanse a la terraza, ustedes son lo importante, si no salimos cuando ustedes aborden el jet-volt se van.

Todos acataron la orden, aunque a graver no le gusto tanto la idea de morir asesinado por esas cosas, el jet-volt, llego desplegando una escalera justo a tiempo ya que los locos empezaron a entrar pero los soldados empezaron a disparar-graver apurate, ya estoy en la escalera yo te cubro- ya voy.

En el volt.

Asuka-que soldadito, ya estaba asustado- no me provoque señorita respondio graver.

Rockfort- lo bueno que ya acabo esta cosa, solo es cuestion de- en ese entra un mensaje.

Aqui volt roxer, el inhibidor...nos alcanzo...la piloto esta con nosotros...mandando ubicacion.

Graver- parece que la mision aun, no acaba verdad sargento.

Rockfort- tenemos que ir a rescatarlos, que dice mayor aparte la primera tambien estaba en ese volt.

Misato- en marcha soldado.

Grupo 2

Piloto futzki- la onda inhibidora esta muy cerca, tendran que moverse rapido, por suerte hay una parte despejada para aterrizar, tienen 5 miinutos.

Sick- a que apartamento vamos señor- 402 fue la contestacion.

Hood-ya aterrizamos soldados es hora de movernos.

En poco tiempo los soldados se acercaron al complejo de apartamentos, entraron lo mas callados hasta que llegaron al 402.

Hood- cubran, mientras hablo con la piloto.

Sick-que raro tunsk, no e viste ningun loco por esta zona.

Tunsk- yo estoy viendo uno, al lado de mi- aah muy gracioso.

3 minutos despues.

Hood- 2 minutos soldados, tenemos que movernos mas rapido.

Sick- buenos dias señorita- solo resivio la mirada sin emociones de ella.

Ya devuelta en el volt.

Piloto futzki- tardaron mas de la cuenta, pero voy a intentar despegar.

No llevan ni un minuto en el aire cuando el la onda los alcanzo derribandolos, sin antes mandar el mensaje.

El soldado desperto no sabia cuanto tiempo habia, pasado solo sintio que alguien lo arrastraba, no lograba divisar quien era, hasta tiempo despues que una figura alta y de piel blanca se reflejo en su pupila.

Levantate, pronto van a llegar fue la orden sin expresion que recibio de tunsk, antes de que pudierar darle las gracias se retiro para adentrarse nuevamente al volt y sacar al co-piloto.

Reunance soldados, fueron las palabras del teniente un hombre que aparentaba tener mas de 40años- no sabemos si el 1 grupo recibio el mensaje que mando futzki, que en paz descanse, hazi que estamos solos.

El francotirador interrumpio- sugiero dirigirnos a tokio 3, conociendo al sargento, esperara por nosotros- concuerdo con usted soldado, tomen sus cosas nos vamos.

No habian pasado, ni 10 minutos cuando lograron divisar un volt aterrizando en un edificio, a unos 2 kilometros de su posicion.

Estamos cerca, hay que apurarnos dijo el teniente- tenemos locos, estamos cerca de un bloque de apartamentos contesto tunsk.

¿que vamos a ser?- fue una pregunta que tardo unos segundo en resivir respuesta- nos moveremos sin hacer ruido, pero antes tunsk sabes hacer señales con un espejo-si- comunicate con el sargento.

En el techo del edificio.

Rockfort- ¿aun no vez a nadie?

Graver- negativo- entonces un pequeo destello empezo a molestarle la vista los encontre.

Despues de un intercambio de pequeños destellos utilizando la luz del sol y unos espejos, pudieron comunicar la situacion.

Rockfort- tienen a un co-piloto herido- que vamos hacer- nada hay que quedarnos aqui, se dirijio al volt- tranqulos muchachos ya me comunique con el 2 grupo vienen en camino.

Bloque de apartamentos.

Corran yo los cubro, no se preocupen nunca fallo- el problema es que tenemos al copiloto hotaru lastimado respondio hood.

Hotaru- estoy bien no se preocupen, lo importante es sacar a la piloto de aqui- concuerdo contigo comento sick.

En ese preciso movento se escucharon los gritos inhumanos de los locos.

Hood- empieza la fiesta camaradas, tunsk saque a rei de aqui.

Tunsk- entendido señor, ayanami de tuntuchi, que suba a mi espalda o es que no tuvo infancia- no recibio respuesta- nos vemos en el volt.

Corrale señor, lo estan alcanzado- usted no lleva a otra persona con usted- tunsk lleva a la piloto en la espalda y no se queja.

Tunsk avanzaba agilmente aunque llevara a otra persona con el, esquivaba con gracia a los locos, en eso todos llegaron a u callejon que solo tenia salida por una puerta cerrada con llave.

Sick- alguien sabe sobre cerrajeria- dios no dio la creatividad para fabricar armas- en eso la puerta recibio balas provenientes de G36, un HK416 y un Mp5.

Tunsk- que palabra tan cierta teniente, entre usted primero ayanami.

Sick fue el ultimo en casi entrar, ya que un gran grupo de locos le lograron agarrar un brazo, pero antes de ser arrastrado con el otro brazo se agarro del marco de la puerta.

Sick- estos cabrones me van a sacar el brazo- sick sueltate y utiliza tu peso para abrir mas la puerta- sick cumplio la orden al mismo tiempo que le dislocaban el hombro, pero los locos no cumplieron su acometido ya que los disparos del Mp5 y G36 los callaron, tiempo suficiente para arrastra a sick de vuelta y cerrar la puerta.

Tunsk- que tenemos , parece una dislocacion, no te preocupes el doctor tunsk esta aqui- alejate de mi, prefiero a un experto- no tuvo tiempo de seguir cuando en un movimiento rapido y preciso le acomodaron el hombro.

Punto de extraccion.

Rockfort- como tardan, crees que esten bien.

Graver- no te preocupes, la onda es lo que nos debe preocupar esta como a 3 kilometros.

Asuka- que no van a ir por sus compañeros, no que muy unidos- le dije que se quedara en el volt señorita- con el aburrido y patetico shinji y la alcoholica misato y el pinguino paso.

Graver- lo bueno es que vives con ellos y los quieres, me voy al volt.

Rockfort- que cuentas asuka, hay nomas.

Asuka- que humillante, que un grupo de soldaditos me salven.

Rockfort- yo tambien me sintiria asi, pero no estan acostumbrado a que las personas los intenten matar, bueno almenos nosotros si estamos acostumbrados.

Asuka- que hacian antes de que los mandaran para tokio 3- ya te dije señorita todo a su tiempo.

De vuelta en la calle.

Hood- 500 metros, ultimo esfuerzo que nadie se quede atras.

Tunsk- ¿como esta el hombro sick?.

Sick- callate maldito traumatologo, deberias hacerle una seña a rockfort de que ya llegamos.

En el volt

Rockfort- hey graver, hora de la diversion, tenemos que quitarles un gran grupo de locos.

Graver- de maravilla, para eso me entrenaron.

Mientras desde las alturas los cubrian , el resto entro al edificio corrieron lo mas rapido que pudieron, hasta que llegaron al techo.

Hood- es bueno verlo sargento.

Tunsk- para mi es mejor ver este helicoptero.

Graver-orita siguen noviando es hora de irnos.

El grupo se dirigio la mas rapido al transporte para llevarse a los pilotos de hay.

En el trayecto.

Rockfort- porque te agarras tanto el hombro sick- esas cosas me lo dislocaron.

Tunsk- pero como buen camarada, se lo volvi a poner en su lugar.

Hood- y cual es la estrategia para matar a este angel mayor.

Misato- no tengo idea- podrian hacer lo que hicieron con ramiel sugirio graver.

Rockfort- no seas idiota, tardaron demasiado en poner todas esas cosas, aparte si lo intentaran los locos no dejarian de molestar y de seguro aun no pagan el recibo de la luz- no tenias nada que decir verdad pregunto la peliroja-no.

Tunsk- espero que acabar, con el angel le devuelva la conciensia a estas personas.

Graver- yo solo quiero acaber con esto para desayunar, ya son las 9:00 y no e comido nada.

Sick- yo solo quiero que un doctor vea mi brazo- como eres lloron novato le contesto graver.

Rockfort- calmate veterano.

En eso entro un mensaje- aqui Nerv esto es un canal seguro respondan.

Aqui el teniente hood- en eso la transmicion cambio a un pitido lo que le causo un gran dolor a hood que lo hizo gritar- carajo teniente, en eso rockfort lo agarro por detras quitandole los audiculares y lanzandolo hacia atras.

Tunsk- esta con ellos o con nosotros teniente- el teniente a duras penas se levanto y solo dijo con ustedes.

Asuka solo dijo ¿que demonios fue eso?, shinji seguia escuchando su aparato de sonido, rei tenia la misma cara sin expresion, misato alcanzo solamete a decir- ya tomaron Nerv tambien.

notas del autor

bueno gente despues de 2 semanas aqui esta el penultimo capitulo de este fic, no e podido escribir tanto ya que no tengo el mismo tiempo libre de cuando lo empeze pero, no se preocupen esta no va ser el ultimo fic que escriba tengo 2 ideas mas.

Tengo una duda si voy a continuar con estos personajes y cambio la trama tengo que hacer una nueva historia o continuar.

Gracias por leerlo y si tienen algo que decir dejen su comentario y si me quieren ayudar para poder hacer mejor esta cosa solo me lo dicen.

Nos vemos hasta la proxima.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5- pidiendo permiso para entrar en nuestra casa.**_

_**El m249 retumbo entre los gritos de los loco, la interrogante que en ese momento se tenia todos, era como esas cosas habían llegado hay, la onda estaba demasiado lejos.**_

_**Están intentando entra al centro de mando, necesitamos ayuda decia alguein por la radio preocupado- tranquilos, el grupo kynosarges va en camino, ya oyeron soldados en marcha.**_

_**Rockfort- pasenle terreno despejado, aunque me costaron algo de municion, lo bueno que traen las mochilas pilotos.**_

_**En los pasillos de Nerv, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las botas militares.**_

_**Rockfort- ese maldito ruido me pone de nervios.**_

_**Graver- si quieres me pongo a cantar algo?.**_

_**Tunsk- por favor di le que no, aparte los atraería.**_

_**Hood- callense escuche algo- hizo la señal para detenerse y señalo a graver para que fuera a ver- si no que maten primero al mexicano, malditos racistas pero al final cumplió la orden y dio luz verde para seguir avanzando.**_

_**Hood- están bien soldados, no an dicho nada desde hace buen rato- dirigiendo esta pregunta a los adolescentes.**_

_**Asuka- no le pagan por sacarnos platica le respondió en un tono muy autoritario- entiendo señorita.**_

_**Graver- haber si entiendo para poder llegar al geofrente tenemos que tomar, los monorrieles no.**_

_**Rockfort- si cual es tu duda- ¿a donde vamos?.**_

_**Tunsk- tenemos que llegar a la estación de control, así podremos avanzar sin ir a ciegas por este lugar.**_

_**Hood- parece que ya llegamos, rockfort preparense para entrar y despejar el cuarto.**_

_**Rockfort- recibido teniente- abriendo cuidadosa mente se dispuso a entrar aunque no fue necesario despejar el cuarto ya que estaba vació.**_

_**Graver- no me gusta lo que veo por las cámaras señor- que tiene de malo- ve esa lugar es la estación de monorrieles esta llena de esas cosas y no parece que tengan intención de irse.**_

_**Hood- reunión soldados- que tiene pensado señor- necesitamos un cebo- un cebo- una carnada corrigió tunsk- exactamente como quiere despejar esa zona pregunto sick- alguien debe llamar su atención- esta loco son mas de 30 dijo graver- yo me ofrezco de voluntario hablo tunsk en un tono serio- crees que puedas hermano comento rockfort- no tengo ninguna pierna lastimada aun esa fue su respuesta, aunque voy a necesitar tu aparato de sonido shinji.**_

_**Shinji- pero porque- mientras lo sujetaba con mas fuerza.**_

_**Tunsk- tranquilo, te lo voy a devolver completo y si no te compro un nuevo iPhone 8, rockfort que música tienes para mi.**_

_**Rockfort- dejame ver, mira estas de suerte te tengo algo de iron maiden o prefieres algo de luis miguel.**_

_**Tunsk- no quiero saber porque traes uno de Luis Miguel pero dámelo, si me muero al menos que se pierda ese y no el otro.**_

_**Hood- denos su equipamiento soldado, correrá mas rápido sin el- tiene razón teniente.**_

_**Tunsk se quito el chaleco de kevlar, su Mp5, el sv-98 y una pistola MP-446.**_

_**Graver- que no te vas a quitar el collar de susana- es como una placa de identificacion con foto, muy diferente intento defenderse tunsk.**_

_**Sick- a ti si te matan y encuentran tu cadáver van a creer que te llamabas susana lo decía en tono de burla.**_

_**Hood- ya dejen al loco enamorado, que fue el único que se ofreció de ustedes 2.**_

_**Rockfort- señor,tengo algo que le va gustar y no es un libro de Gabriel garcia marquez- diga me que es sargento- ya descubrí como lograron entrar esas personas aquí- como pregunto la mayor que se le hizo raro que lo descubriera- recuerdan que cuando ataca un ángel, evacúan a los civiles, pues tenian entrada libre- pero porque no cerraron las puertas pregunto hood- no se talvez hubo un fallo de energia o ellos(locos) saben usar las puertas.**_

_**Tunsk- espero que no sea asi, pero ya me voy cuando no se vea ninguna de esas cosas se van corriendo a los monorrieles y me esperan- cuando salia de la puerta hood solamente le dijo- no lo arruines.**_

_**Al llegar a las estacion tunsk puso a que sonara el sdat( la cancion era, si no supiste amar) lo que llamo la atencion de los locos, que se dirijieron hacia el ruso, que empezo a correr.**_

_**Sala de control.**_

_**Hood- hora de movernos soldados, no tenemos mucho tiempo- vamos a esperar a tunsk señor –fue el cuestionamiento de graver- si no llega en el tiempo estimado nosotros nos vamos, la mision es escoltar a los pilotos a los evas, no esperar a un soldado.**_

_**Rockfort- esta diciendo que no le importa la vida de tunsk señor, que somos- en eso es callo por hood con una respuesta que no espera recibir- desechables soldado, si uno de nosotros muere nos puden remplazar facilmente, pero dejemonos de platicas recuerde que hay un angel atacando.**_

_**Los pasillos, habian perdido el silencio que mayormente los acompañaba para ser cambiado por el ruido de una carrera por la vida, tunsk tenia una buena condicion fisica era de los mas rapidos del grupo, uno de los motivos de rivalidad con graver, pero se habia confiado demasiado, los pasillos no le permitian correr tan libremente como quisiera, lo que lo hacia vulnerable a una emboscada.**_  
_**En una vuelta que hizo no vio que iva muy rapido, lo que no le dio tiempo de frenar, dandose un golpe con la pared, aunque volvio a correr de inmediato-porque no me traje la mp-446- se preguntaba en su mente, pensamientos que se disiparon cuando escucho mas cerca los pasos de los locos.**_

_**Estacion de monorriel.**_

_**Graver- ya estamos todos, nomas nos falta que llegue el correcaminos.**_

_**Hood- solo lo vamos a esperar 2 minutos, no mas- ese comentario fue dirijido asi rockfort, pero no hubo tiempo de discuciones ya que se escucho la carrera.**_

_**Tunsk ya no podia correr mas, el acido lactico le estaba causando un gran dolor, vio que la estacion estaba cerca, entonces recibio un grito que le decia que corriera agachado, apenas alcanzo a comprender la orden, cuando una rafaga empezo a sonar lo que hizo que tropezara, golpiando su rostro contra el piso y debido al cansansio ya no era tan facil levantarse.**_

_**Rockfort- yo voy por el, cubranme- negativo sargento tenemos que irnos, es una orden- al carajo con su orden- yo te cubro camarada dijo graver.**_

_**Al final, no tuvieron mas remedio que cubrir a rockfort y tunsk.**_

_**Rockfort- levantese cabo- me hubieran dejado, solo soy un contratiempo- dejate de melodramas, ya estoy aqui asi que da tu mejor esfuerzo, para irnos.**_

_**Ya todos estaban adrento solo falta rockfort que con un gran esfuerzo lanzo a tunsk lo mas cerca del monorriel, para que fuera recogido, mientras el seguia disparando contra los locos.**_

_**Graver- apurate rockfort, como dicen en mi pais, es mejor que aqui corrio que aqui murio- ya voy, haganme espacio.**_

_**Cuando el sargento subio, sick puso el monorriel en marcha.**_

_**Todos estaban mas serio de lo comun, graver iva con sick enfrente, tunsk estaba en el fondo intentando recuperarse, los pilotos estaban sentados a un lado de la mayor, mientras que en el medio.**_

_**Esta feliz con lo que paso fue el reclamo del teniente- a que se refiere, que si estoy feliz con salvar una vida, claro que si señor- lo decia en un tono molesto y gritando- me estoy artando de que usted tome decisiones por su cuenta sargento, recuerde quien tiene el control de la mision- me importa madre quien tenga el contro de la mision, ase mucho tiempo vi como las malas decisiones de los altos mandos, llevaron a la muerte a 5 de mis camaradas, aparte la mayor katsuragi es quien en verdad tiene el control de la mision, solo que le dio la oportunidad de que usted la realizara- parecen niños fue el comentario de la pelirroja, a lo que el mismo tiempo fue callada por el teniente.**_

_**Rockfort- que ahora se va a desquitar con los pilotos- esta jugando con fuego sargento en cualquier momento puedo pedir que lo cambien, hay muchos soldados mejor que usted- yo les muñecos del ejercito.- fue la respuesta de rockfort que estaba mas molesto.- maquinas dispuestas a matar personas sin preguntarse si tienen familia o seres queridos- fue el comentario de tunsk que ahora se había levantado.- Y usted es uno de esos teniente y quiero que seamos como usted unas maquinas eso fue lo ultimo que dijo rockfort antes de recibir un derecho en la cara, que casi lo tira,estaba a punto de regresar le el cariño cuando tunsk intervino agarrándolo del cuello intentando asfixiarlo., al mismo tiempo calmándolo.**_

_**Hood- gracias por intervenir cabo- no creo que lo hice por usted fue la respuesta con indiferencia- creo que no se que me quería dejar atrás- tu también te vas a poner de su lado, recuerda quien te saco de ese maldito calabozo.**_

_**tunsk no presto importancia y se dirigió, hasta el fondo intentando dormir un poco mientras llegan al geofrente, pero se volvió a levantar, Para eso hood se había dirigido a la cabina del monorriel y rockfort estaba en la puerta tarareando una canción.**_

_**Tunsk- no me acordaba, ten shinji tu walkman, parece que no se rompió, gracias- de nada fue la respuesta de shinji que se apuro a tomarlo- disculpen por lo de hace rato, pero esos 2 no se caen muy bien.**_

_**Misato- ¿tengo que saber algo cabo?.**_

_**Rockfort- no necesitan saber nada- tunsk interrumpió.**_

_**Tranquilizate viejo, no lo dice en mal plan- le dio un leve puñetazo en la espalda y al mismo tiempo le pregunto- donde están mis cosas.**_

_**Están en esa mochila, el rifle lo trae sick- esa maldito pero ahorita se lo voy a quitar- cuando tunsk se ponía sus cosas para intentar calmar los animos le hizo preguntas a rockfort- hay que oír mas a ese Luis Miguel, canta bien- lo que deberías hacer es callarte fue la respuesta de la alemana.**_

_**En eso se abrió la puerta de la cabina.**_

_**Graver- con esos 2 hay uno no esta agusto- renegaba mientras se sentaba y cruzaba de brazos, pero en unos segundos se empezó a reír.**_

_**Tunsk- que es tan gracioso, ya te estas volviendo loco y aparte quien trae mi sv-98 fue interrumpido por graver- aquí ten el rifle de tu novia muerta- ese comentario, le puso la cara de pocos amigos a tunsk, pero graver siguió hablando- esa discusión que tuvieron rockfort y hood, de seguro el teniente se hizo encima, cuando casi lo golpean, no as cambiado nada desde que te conozco fort, siempre queriendo resolver las cosas a golpes.**_

_**En eso rockfort intervino- tu sabes que cuando alguien me sale con una estupidez y no tiene argumentos, me gastan la paciencia que tengo y aparte yo solo desobedesco ordenes cuando hay vidas en riesgo.**_

_**Lo que tu digas a tunsk ,cambio su voz para agredir- que patético eso de caerte ya cuando ibas a llegar y no levantarte, eres un spetszn, en eso es interrumpido por tunsk que estaba mirando por una de las ventanillas- deja de estar fastidiando, después te reto a una carrera y hay vemos quien es el mas rápido- mientras le hacia una seña amenazadora.**_

_**Rockfort- ya ustedes 2, no aprecian el paisaje que esta afuera, el mejor lugar para un día de campo, perfecto para una cita- soltó un suspiro de enamorado.**_

_**Por eso traes los machetes- fue el cuestiona miento de tunsk- de que hablas respondió rockfort- no te hagas sabes bien de que hablo ya paso como 1 año no la mirada de tunsk cambio de seria a una de acusador.**_

_**Aun no se de que hablas- aunque la expresión corporal de rockfort demostraba lo contrario- ya me acorde yo también tunsk, como se llamaba- tunsk y graver dejaron sus diferencias a lado y se concentraron en avergonzar a rockfort- itzel, itzel pero no me acuerdo de que mas tunsk tenia una voz burlón y chasqueaba los dedos- itzel lucero beltrán Zamora, respondió rockfort para evitar que siguieran burlandose de el.**_

_**Los 2 soldados rieron al mismo tiempo, con fuertes carcajadas- eras mas camarada en esos tiempos rockfort dijo graver con una gran sonrisa- no se porque dejastes de hablarle, ninguna novia le regala a su novio 2 machetes ahora hablaba tunsk sonriendo igual que graver.**_

_**Ya estubo bueno y ustedes el primer ataque verbal fue con tunsk, que lo volvio a poner serio y luego contra el mexicano.**_

_**Yo solo voy a decirles- en eso empezo a cantar- amigos, tuve una novia a la edad de 14 años era muy joven aun, me faltaba la experiencia( fragmento tomado del grupo dinamicos del norte).**_

_**Te metí a la escuela militar, para que tuvieras una formación buena, no para que estuvieras de caliente y aparte porque nunca me lo dijiste fue el reclamo de rockfort.**_

_**Antes de que rockfort recibiera respuesta el monorriel se detuvo.**_

_**Chingado, sick que le moviste- graver se levanto como resorte y corrió a la cabina- yo no toque nada fue la respuesta.**_

_**Que pasa soldado fue el cuestiona miento del teniente- si supiera se lo diría fue la respuesta sarcástica de graver- les dije que aun no pagaban el recibo de la luz, a nadie le dio gracia el chiste de rockfort- esto es diferente, el geofrente aun esta iluminado- tal vez estén usando los generadores de emergencia, fue una hipótesis que sugirió tunsk.**_

_**Para ser ruso, no eres muy inteligente que digamos fue el tono de burla de graver siguió hablando- al parecer nos bloquearon en el sistema.**_

_**Como que nos bloquearon dijo rockfort sorprendido- las supercomputadoras MAGI, controlan muchas cosas aquí, si el ángel o los locos saben utilizar una computadora pudieron habernos sacado del sistema- ahora resulta que los ángeles son hackers, no la chingues graver rió rockfort.**_

_**Que tiene pensado hacer soldado hablo hood- muy fácil señor, voy a intentarlo activar manualmente, utilizando mis básicos principios de electrónica , solo necesito espacio pero necesito a sick para que me alumbre.**_

_**Graver procedió a quitar la tapa que contenía los cables y demas cosas, usando uno de sus cuchillos, cuando quito la tapa grito- esto esta en chino- concentra te y aparte esta en japones y se supone que te sabes este idioma dijo tunsk algo molesto debido a que graver nunca se tomaba nada en serio.**_

_**En el vagón.**_

_**Hood- no se preocupe mayor , en unos momentos estaremos moviendo nos nuevamente- no prometo nada grito graver de la cabina, sonando relajado.**_

_**Pinchi cable grito graver molesto- al menos sabemos que hay luz fue el comentario de sick que estaba acompañada con una sonrisa- callate el hocico fue lo único que expreso graver.**_

_**No sabia que fueras ingeniero soldadito fue el comentario de asuka- se algunas cosas, no soy un experto en realidad se toco el cráneo, intentado concentrarse y pregunto- a ver ustedes sabiondos, como es positivo con positivo y negativo con negativo- no es, polos iguales se repelen y polos opuestos se atraen respondió el ruso.**_

_**Esta regla también implica en las relaciones sentimentales volvió a decir graver- no entiendo la pregunto dijo sick confundido**_

_**Mira novato shinji es el chico tímido y callado que no le importa sobresalir y asuka en cambio es la orgullosa siempre queriendo ser la mejor y demás, asi que se pueden atraer no- ni al caso ese comentario, termina lo que empiezas graver hablo tunsk molesto.**_

_**Como me digo a mi mismo, soy un dios- hablo el ego de graver y en eso la energía volvió al monorriel y siguieron avanzando, aunque ya nadie hizo comentarios.**_

_**Cuando llegaron al geofrente el panorama lucia desalentador, había casquillos ,cadáveres y sangre de guardias que aparentaban haber muerto por armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, en eso un gemido se escucho, pero era mas como el de pidiendo ayuda.**_

_**Tenemos uno vivo, apura te tunsk- rockfort parecía feliz de que alguien aun sobre viviera.**_

_**A ver, tranquilo viejo somos de los tuyos- hablaba tunsk, con el herido para intentar calmarlo e intentar ver y detener el sangrado, a un lado se agacho hood, tunsk seguía hablando con el herido, pero al mismo tiempo voltio a ver al teniente, con la mirada dio a entender que no sobreviria- tranquilo viejo todo va estar bien- tunsk saco se mp-446 y apunto al corazón del guardia, antes que jalara el gatillo fue empujad por rockfort.**_

_**Que pasa contigo tunsk, por que lo querías matar- Rockfort estaba molesto.**_

_**Ya rockfort, no puedes ser el héroe y salvara a todo el que te encuentras- tunsk le contesto y siguió hablando- tiene un maldito corte en la arteria carótida, seria un milagro que pudiera detener la hemorragia y aparte transferirle mas sangre ya que perdió mucha.**_

_**Ya no sirve de nada discutir- hood hablo, el herido habia dejado de producir algún ruido y no respiraba- se llamaba hayate daisuke- hood sostiene su identificacion.**_

_**Otro mas al que no podemos ayudar- hablo graver con un tono serio- y si no queremos que sea en vano tenemos que movernos dijo tunsk decidido.**_

_**Tunsk, tiene razón soldados, en marcha, tenemos que parar esta locura- hood se había levantado y guardado la identificacion en uno de sus bolsillos e hizo otro comentario- sargento comunique se con el centro de mando.**_

_**Aquí perro 2, a centro de mando, responda, aquí perro 2 a centro de mando, alguien me recibe cambio-solo se escuchaba estática- nada señor dijo rockfort frustrado**_

_**Intente comunicarse con los del helicóptero, a si descartaremos si perdieron el control del centro de mando- ya voy señor respondió rockfort.**_

_**El mismo resultado.**_

_**Tenemos esperanza aun verdad señor- dijo graver con una cara relajada-no lo se soldado fue la respuesta sin expresión de hood.**_

_**El grupo seguía caminando lentamente, rockfort, tunsk y hood iban enfrente, en el medio los pilotos y en la retaguardia graver, sick y la mayor.**_

_**Me preocupan los pilotos señor- hablo tunsk y era raro ya que casi no le importaban las demás personas y en especial hablar.**_

_**De que habla cabo- respondió con duda hood, ya que no sabia a que se refería.**_

_**Les han pasado, muchas cosas estés día no creen ustedes-parecía que se arrepentía de haber dicho algo.**_

_**Van a estar bien, tu no te preocupes tunsk, verdad muchachos- dirigiéndose a los jóvenes que estaban detrás de ellos.**_

_**De que estas hablando tu- respondió una pelirroja molesta, quien sabe porque**_

_**Eres 100 por ciento amor, verdad mija- hizo un comentario graver desde atrás riendo.**_

_**Y tu eres 100 por ciento idiota verdad- fue la respuesta de la alemana.**_

_**En realidad es 50% idiota, 50% enamorado- le respondió graver cerrándole el ojo al mismo tiempo.**_

_**Tranquilicense, no es momento de discutir entre nosotros mismos- fue la orden del teniente.**_

_**Hood tiene razón, después se pelean entre ustedes mismos, aunque yo me quedo con la descripción de asuka- eso ultimo lo dijo rockfort para molestar a graver.**_

_**A con que me cambias para apoyar a una mujer, maldito traidor- fue la respuesta de graver.**_

_**Enfrente, estoy divisando el centro de mando- interrumpió tunsk.**_

_**Va a empezar la fiesta camaradas- dijo sick, que tenia rato sin decir nada y volteando se al mismo tiempo, mientras apuntaba con su rifle hk416, a la nada.**_

_**Que diablos, pasa contigo- le pregunto graver, pero pasaron pocos segundos para que obtuviera respuesta.**_

_**De la nada, salieron un gran grupo de locos, que no hicieron ningún ruido, como si estuvieran acechando, pronto se escucharon los gritos del teniente.**_

_**A cruzar la t soldados- hood gritaba, mientras el cabo y el sargento, quitaban a los jóvenes pilotos y también a la mayor, aunque los primeros en abrir fuego serian graver y sick.**_

_**Nota- cruzar la t es una táctica naval,donde el enemigo es el trazo vertical en este caso los locos y los defensores seria el escuadrón, el trazo horizontal.**_

_**Porque no nos avisas tes que nos estaban siguiendo sick- gruño rockfort.**_

_**Los escuche hasta ahorita, mientras platicaban- se defiendo sick.**_

_**Mayor apure se a llegar a la puerta, intentaremos contenerlos- hablo hood, muy preocupado.**_

_**Estoy en eso teniente, vengan se pilotos- fue la respuesta de la mayor katsuragi.**_

_**Recargando- dijo sick- mantenganse en la linea- exclamo rockfort.**_

_**Ya, llego mayor- en ese momento que hood pregunto, un loco logro pasar la refriega y atacarlo, aunque tunsk, llego a socorrerlo y quitandoselo, lo volvio a regresar a la estampida, pero ahora con una granada en el bolsillo del loco, lo que siguio fui una explosion de viceras y sangre.**_

_**No crees, que exagerastes con la granada tunsk- le reclamo rockfort.**_

_**Si no lo hubiera hecho ya nos hubieran aniqulado- tunsk recargo su mp5 y se dirijio al centro de mando.**_

_**El escuaron se apresuro a entrar al centro de mando y cerraron las puertas.**_

_**Al fin llegamos, a la guarida- graver se expresaba en forma alegre, mientras se tiraba en el suelo.**_

_**Todos se les quedaron viendo, ya que tenian los uniformes llenos de sangre.**_

_**Ya dejen de mirarnos, no se preocupen es sangre del enemigo no nuestra- contesto graver aun en el suelo, se toco el estomago y dijo- no tendran algo de comer por aqui.**_

_**Aqui, estamos comandante, tuvimos un problema uno de nuestros pajaros fue derribado, perdimos al piloto futzki- hood se dirjia respetuosamente a gendo.**_

_**Cual es la nueva mision señor- rockfort, no dejo que el comandante hablara, cuando le iva a responder a hood.**_

_**Escoltar a los pilotos a los evas, esa es su nueva mision- hablo mas serio el comandante..**_

_**Aqui tenemos sus trajes pilotos- hablo la doctora.**_

_**Mientras tanto el escuadron.**_

_**Reunion perros, vamos a decidir nuestro proximo movimiento- hood llamo a todos pero volvio a dirigirse a alguien en especifico- tunsk ven para aca.**_

_**Tunsk se encontraba en donde estaban, los que informaban sobre el estado de los pilotos en combate, aunque eso no le interesaba, el solo veia el gran espacio que habia en ese lugar y solo dijo a si mismo en voz alta- que buen lugar para estar disparar, ya voy teniente.**_

_**Me gustaria cambiarme de ropa, pero ya despues cual es la idea jefe- hablo graver, entusiasmado.**_

_**Rockfort ahora tu seras el encargado de la mision- le apunto hood.**_

_**Entendido sargento, pero que va hacer usted ahora si se puede saber- el sargento sonaba confundido.**_

_**Me voy a quedar a defender este lugar y sick me va ayudar- le respondio hood.**_

_**Yo quiero ir con ellos teniente- sick parecia que estaba haciendo un berrinche.**_

_**No seas idiota sick, aparte te tienen que checar el brazo, para ver si esta bien- le dijo molesto graver.**_

_**Tunsk solamente observaba sin decir nada.**_

_**Ya dejense de pelear partimos en 5 minutos, lleven solamente lo necesario, mientras yo acomodo la idea que tengo- rockfort se oia mas serio.**_

_**Me pueden cuidar este rifle por favor- tunsk se dirigio a los 3 operadores, que solamnete le respondioron con un si.**_

_**Graver ve por los pilotos- gruño rockfort.**_

_**Ya voy patron- fue su respuesta.**_

_**Graver llego en donde estaban los piotos, cambiandose.**_

_**Hey plebada ya estan listo, nos tenemos que ir- graver preguntaba sin mirar, ya que como se estaban cambiando.**_

_**Ya voy, cual es la maldita prisa- grito la alemana.**_

_**Calmate cariño, no hay ninguna prisa- volvio a decir graver para intentar calmarla.**_

_**No me digas cariño, asalta cunas-dijo de nuevo la ojos azules.**_

_**Rockfort, llego al improvisado vestidor.**_

_**Piloto del eva 02, callese y apurese, no tenemos todo el dia- le grito como si ella fuera su subordinada, a lo que no obtuvo respuesta.**_

_**Los 3 pilotos salieron casi al mismo tiempo con sus trajes de conexion, se veia la expresion de molestia de asuka y vino el comentario inoportuno de graver.**_

_**Mejor no se hubieran puesto nada, que pervertido diseña esos trajes- dijo graver casi gritando, para molestar al sargento y a cualquier otro de alto rango.**_

_**Callese ya soldado, voy a explicar el plan- hicieron un circulo y extendio un mapa que habia pedido prestado y empezo a hablar- avanzaremos por la ventilacion de este lugar, tal como lo hicieron ustedes como cuando ataco matariel recuerdan- esa pregunta la dirigio a los pilotos.**_

_**Y que quieres, que recuerde la ruta, apenas sabiamos por donde veniamos esa vez- asuka le respondia aun molesta por lo de hace rato.**_

_**Porque por los ductos señor- pregunto tunsk confundido.**_

_**Para no ser emboscados por los locos y no se preocupe piloto ya me aprendi la ruta asi que no tiene que recordar nada, ahora en marcha y lleven un arma con ustedes- fue lo ultimo en dicer rockfort y cerro el mapa.**_

_**Mucha suertes soldados- hood se dirijio al grupo.**_

_**Se los encargo- le dijo la mayor a los 3 soldados.**_

_**No se preocupe, primero nos matan a nosotros antes que a ellos- le respondio rockfort mientras le devolvia una sonrisa.**_

_**Tunsk, se adelantado y quito una rendija.**_

_**Me voy a ver descortes pero yo voy primero- el sargento entro a duras penas al ducto y tunsk pudo observar que tambien llevaba un p-90 con el.**_

_**Ahora entran ustedes pilotos y luego tu graver- el ruso lo decia mientras recargaba su mp-5, ya cuando todos estaban dentro se despidio con un saludo militar.**_

_**Ya en el ducto de ventilacion.**_

_**No se preocupen, llegaremos rapido y todo esto acabara- rockfort hacia ese comentario mientras intentaba maniobrar , para evitar golpearse.**_

_**Dios y eso quiera- exclamo graver.**_

_**Ahora si eres muy religioso no- contesto rockfort.**_

_**Los militares se encontraron con una renjilla, que rockfort quito de un puñetazo, inspecciono que no hubiera nadie para poder avanzar**_

_**Solo necesitamos tomar otro ducto y podremos continuar- hablaba un poco alegre el sargento, en eso entro una señal.**_

_**Aqui perro 1 a perro 2 responda-se oia la voz del teniente.**_

_**Aqui perro 2 a perro 1 que pasa, porque se comunican no es seguro, segun yo- respondio rockfort.**_

_**La señal que nos manda el angel, viene y va como una ola no se preocupen, les tengo informacion importante, hay 2 grandes grupos de locos asi que tengan cuidado, por suerte estan aun lejos de su posicion pero se dirijen a los evas- termino de decir el teniente.**_

_**Recibido perro 1, lo tomaremos en cuenta corto-fue lo ultimo que dijo rockfort y luego se dirijio a los demas—como ya oyeron tenemos problemas, asi que hay que apurarnos, graver abre esa puerta.**_

_**Si nomas yo, porque no tunsk o los pilotos- lo exclamo en un tono de renegado, antes de recibir respuesta- porque eres mexicano y me das asco- lo dijo rockfort muy agresivo- chale vato que racista eres, eso me awita- dijo graver triste- no te deprimas graver, esta enojado porque no tiene a lucero consigo y quiere desatar su frustracion con nosotros- dijo tunsk que cuidaba la retaguardia- mira quien habla el que dejo que mataran a quien le gustaba-respondio fort- ahora si te pasastes cabron- tunsk dejo su posicion y se acerco listo para pelear pero intento ser detenido por los pilotos, mientras graver detenia rockfort que tambien se preparaba para los golpes.**_

_**La violencia no resuelve nada fort, hay esta la primera guerra mundial- graver intentaba detenerlo , pero rockfort lo agarro y con la fuerza suficiente logro quitarselo arrojarlo.**_

_**No sirves para nada graver- le dijo asuka- pues si ustedes son tres contra 1 y yo solo contra un mamut- se defendio el soldado.**_

_**En eso, una de las puertas, empezo a recibir golpes de los enemigos que saco de su pleito a tunsk y rockfort.**_

_**No hay tiempo, dejamos la pelea para el rato-dijo tunsk, mientras se dirijia a la puerta de enfrente,para abrirla.**_

_**Me parece bien- respondio el sargento.**_

_**Ya cuando lograron abrirla, se dirijieron a la renjilla mas cercana y empezaron a quitarla, cuando de enfrente se escucharon a los demas locos, al casi mismo tiempo la puerta fue abierta por el segundo grupo de ellos.**_

_**Empieza la diversion soldados, tunsk encargate del primer grupo, yo del segundo y graver tu llevate a los pilotos.**_

_**Rockfort y Tunsk se pusieron de espaldas cerca uno del otro, mientras graver cubria a los pilotos.**_

_**Alguna vez imaginaste que pasaria esto- tunsk se lo preguntaba a fort, mientras recargaba, el mp5**_

_**Que, tener que cuidar a unos adolescentes, tener que luchar contra personas controladas por un mounstro o que vamos a morir aqui- fue el cuestionamiento del sargento.**_

_**Las 3 cosas, a ver si sobrevivimos, sin municion- en eso tunsk tomo el p-90 de fort.**_

_**Igual, sin municion prestame tu mp-446- rockfort lo saco de uno de los bolsillos cerca de la pierna.**_

_**Epa, no agarres otra cosa- tunsk lo dijo con una sonrisa en la boca- para estar cerca de la muerte, aun tienes humor- fort le respondio igual de alegre.**_

_**Mientras con Graver.**_

_**Apurense plebada- uno de los locos se acerco pero graver reacciono a tiempo y logro dispararle.**_

_**Y que va a pasar con los demas-le pregunto shinji.**_

_**Yo me encargo tu cuidalas y tenlos los blanquillos en las manos porque los necesitas- graver le dio una 9 mm.**_

_**Shinji fue el primero en entrar, luego rei y asuka fue la ultima, aunque antes de entrar graver la detuvo y le dijo- no confio tanto en el- lo dijo mientras le daba un tambien una 9mm y termino diciendole con una sonrisa- cuidate muchachita.**_

_**Mientras con tunsk y rockfort**_

_**Sin municion- rockfort, lanzo la mp-446.**_

_**Hey cabron, cuando tu las compres puedes lanzarlos, vas a ver , sin municion- tunsk lanzo el p-90.**_

_**Al mismo tiempo cada uno agarro un machete y decapitaban y mutilaban a los locos.**_

_**Ruta abierta venganse ya- graver les grito a los 2 soldados.**_

_**Que haces aqui tu aun te dije que te fueras con ellos- le grito rockfort enojado.**_

_**Somos una jauria no y un perro no deja a otro perro atras- graver lo decia animado.**_

_**Eres un amor vamonos pues- tunsk lo decia como con sarcasmo y alegria.**_

_**Con dificultad todo intentaron entrar al ducto, pero pudieron y ya en el en el trayecto a los evas.**_

_**Oye rockfort-le hablo tunsk- que pasa-respondio fort- si tu no le marcas a itzel o lucero como le digas yo lo voy hacer, porque esos machetes nos sirvieron mucho.**_

_**Y que le vas a decir quieres ser mi novia- se rio rockfort.**_

_**Ya llegamos- interrumpio graver, cuando se destinaba a salir un disparo se escucho pero pego a un lado de el y provenia del piloto masculino- me disparaste cabron.**_

_**Al menos tuve los blanquillos para hacerlo y defenderlas- contesto shinji.**_

_**Si pero disparale al que trata de matarte, no al que te defiende- graver le quito el arma y le dio un sape.**_

_**Ya vayanse subiendo a los evas plebada, un angel quiere conocerlos- rockfort lo decia feliz de haber cumplido la mision.**_

_**Y que van hacer ustedes- le pregunto asuka antes de subir al eva.**_

_**No te preocupes somos soldados de arranque y tenemos parque pa rato- le dijo graver sonriendo.**_

_**Ya despues de que los pilotos, subieron a los evas, los demas encargados hicieron el trabajo.**_

_**Muchas suerte pilotos- rockfort se despidio con un saludo militar.**_

_**Ya que los pilotos estaban en la superficie los empezaron a hablar los soldados entre ellos mismos.**_

_**50 a que lo mata asuka-dijo rockfort- yo apuesto 50 a que lo mata shinji, apuestas tunsk- ya que pues 50 a rei- respondio tunsk**_

_**En eso la puerta empezo a sonar y a caer.**_

_**Who can i be now? - Canto tunsk y los 3 soltaron una carcajada de nerviosismo.**_

_**Tienen balas-pregunto rockfort- te las voy a deber- dijo tunsk- yo dos cartuchos del colt y 2 de 9mm- respondio graver.**_

_**A ver si alcanzan a matar a esa cosa y si no nos pagamos en el purgatorio- comento tunsk, refiriendose a la apuesta que tenian.**_

_**En la superficie, el angel seguia detenido en el centro de tokio-3 no tenia intenciones de moverse, eso era lo que extrañaba mas ya que recordaba a la actitud de rammiel pero el al menos el se quedo quieto cuando estaba abajo del goefrente.**_

_**Acerquense con cautela y tengan cuidado con los tentaculos- ordenaba la mayor.**_

_**Aun no sabemos si los evas son vulnerables al inhibidor, asi que no se confien- hablo la rubia.**_

_**Yo recomiendio, que ataquen a distancia, tal vez su campo at sea como el de matariel esa es mi opinion- hood lo decia desde una de las puertas que ciudaba.**_

_**Ya dejen de ordenardos, nosotros veremos como matarlo- se comunico la pelirroja.**_

_**4 minutos para que se acabe la bateria de los evas- comunico maya.**_

_**Ya en el campo de batalla, los edificios estaban desplegados para aprovisionar de armas a los pilotos, rei tomo un rifle de francotirador, shinji uno de los rifles de asalto, igual que asuka.**_

_**En la mira- rei disparo dandole en una parte del cuello, lo extraño es que el angel, no desplego ningun campo.**_

_**Hay que darle con todos, favorita y baka- dijo asuka que se veia animada.**_

_**Todos empezaron a dispararle al mismo tiempo y la creatura no ofrecio ningun tipo de resistencia y a los pocos minutos murio y las personas controladas por el se desmayaron.**_

_**Parese que ya todo acabo, mas rapido de lo que pensaba, esperen pilotos orita vamos por ustedes- diji la mayor, ya que los evas se quedaron sin energia.**_

_**No sabe donde estan los soldados, pilotos- cuestiono sick.**_

_**Se quedaron atras, los idiotas- comento la pelirroja.**_

_**en la estacion de los evas, un soldado abrio los ojos.**_

_**Estoy muerto y porque tengo a estas cosas encima de mi- comento graver.**_

_**Eso quisieras cabron, los morros mataron a esa cosa- le respondio rockfort que tambien habia despertado.**_

_**Me siento peor que cuando entrenaba con los spetnz y sin susana- tunsk tambien se habia recuperado.**_

_**Pues parece que no somos tan malos en nuestro trabajo- graver le dijo a los demas.**_

_**A ver si nos dan una medalla, eso es lo que quieres graver, pa que te haces- tunsk comento y se volvio a recostar.**_

_**Yo solo se una cosa y no adivinan- hablo graver- que graver- pregunto fort- que dia es hoy- les pregunto graver que ya sabia la respuesta-es domingo perro 4- contesto tunsk.**_

_**Y que hacemos los domingos cabrones, una carne asada, sus cervecitas, con una botana con su salchichas y queso chihuahua, frijolitos, una salsa, guacamole, tortillitas y lo mas importante- que es mas importante cuestiono rockfort- una señorita, el chiste es no estar solo, aunque con maya ibuki me quedo agusto- hablo graver.**_

_**Ya se me hacia que no te fijaras en ella bastardo- rockfort, le daba una palmada en la espalda.**_

_**No crees que es mucho para ti- le dijo tunsk.**_

_**No hay niveles en el amor, maldito sovietico marxista-lenista- le contesto graver a tunsk.**_

_**Y tu tunsk, no tienen a nadie en especial aun- cuestiono rockfort.**_

_**Aun no- hablo tunsk- y que les parece si nos vamos al centro de mando, hablo graver.**_

_**Todos se levantaron, aunque graver pidio ayuda y tuvieron que irse apoyandose uno con otro, tunsk a la izquierda, graver en medio y rockfort a la izquierda.**_

_**En el trayecto.**_

_**Hace mucho que no haciamos esto de, ir recargado uno con otro- si graver, la ultima vez fue cuando nos emborrachamos en un bar de culiacan te acuerdas fort- como no me voy acordar hay conoci a lucero- escupenos a tu amor- no te enojes tunsk solo estoy diciendo lo que paso ese dia- ya no sean pelen, es que siempre tengo que calmarlos y aparte aun tengo hambre- calmate graver orita comemos algo- le dijo rockfort.**_

_**Esta experiencia, cerca a la muerte me dio una nueva forma de ver la vida- hablo tunsk**_

_**Tuvistes una experiencia con tu yo interno o que- lo voltio a ver sick.**_

_**Algo asi, me dieron ganas de hacer cosas que no e hecho, por ejemplo, no se andar en bici y me gustaria aprender a tocar el saxofon.**_

_**A poco no sabes andar en bici y eso que eres un spetzn- dijo fort.**_

_**A mi me gustaria aprender a tocar guitarra y tu que quieres hacer rockfort- hablo graver.**_

_**Primero lo primero seria localizar a itzel y ya despues veo que hago despues- contesto fort.**_

_**Puro amor eres, tu y que vas hacer si la encuentras traertela a tokio-3- comento tunsk.**_

_**A la mejor- en ese momento es interrumpido por graver- ya vieron veo una luz les dije que estabamos muertos**_

_**No seas idiota, ya llegamos al centro de mando- le respondio tunsk.**_

_**Al llegar fueron encañonados por hood y sick.**_

_**En estos tiempos ya nadie saluda verdad- dijo graver.**_

_**Que bueno que estan bien soldados- le dirijio la palabra hood.**_

_**Gracias señor, oiga señor quien mato al angel- pregunto el sargento.**_

_**No sabemos, todos le dispararon al mismo tiempo, porque la pregunta- y quien fue el primero en disparar- volvio a preguntar fort- fue la piloto ayanami- contesto hood.**_

_**Graver y Rockfort le dieron el dinero a tunsk que ya habia extendido la mano y metio el dinero en uno de sus bolsillos.**_

_**Y hablando de pilotos donde estan ellos- Graver preguntaba, mientras se acostaba en el suelo.**_

_**Se fueron a cambiar, porque tantas preguntas sobre ellos- comento hood extrañado.**_

_**Nomas señor, no se awite- le respondio Tunsk.**_

_**A señor no le dije tenemos carne asada hoy, todos los presentes estan invitados, si quieren ir, es donde vive la mayor a un lado, lo van a identificar facil, no tiene puerta caiganle como a las 20:00 pm- el sargento dijo la ultima parte un poco feliz.**_

_**Como que no tiene puerta, porque no lo comentaste- Tunsk lo decia un poco molesto- y esperate a ver la terraza, tiraron todas tus macetas- Graver lo dijo sonriendo.**_

_**Que bueno que le quitaron la puerta, me molestaba eso de abrir cada vez que tocaban- hood hizo ese comentario , que sorprendio a todos.**_

_**Mientras lo soldados tenian esa conversacion, la mayor, la doctora, el sub-comandante y comandante, discutian que ivan hacer.**_

_**Creo que lo mas conveniente es mover a todas las personas, afectadas al hospital- sugeria la doctora.**_

_**No tenemos tanto personal para mover a tanta gente- exclamo el comandante.**_

_**Yo se quien puede ayudarnos, solo necesito hablar con ellos- sonrio la mayor.**_

_**Los soldados seguian organizando la carne asada.**_

_**Tenemos negra modelo como 6 cartones, como 10 kilos de carne, 2 kilos de tortillas 2 de queso , 1 y 1 litros de salsa y guacamole, si la hacemos- dedujo Rockfort, en eso son interrumpidos.**_

_**Pueden ayudarme muchachos- decia coquetamente, la mayor.**_

_**Valio madre, nos van a poner a trabajar- graver lo dijo en su lengua materna( español latino), para que no fuera reprimido.**_

_**Le vamos a ayudar mayor, pero primero vamos a desayunar- hood le respondio.**_

_**Durante mas de 8 horas, los kynosarges trabajaron llevando gente a las salas medicas.**_

_**Ya a las 19:00, en la zona de departamentos de Tokio-3, un helicoptero dejo a los soldados y a la mayor.**_

_**Gracias yunk y cuidate hotaru- dijo rockfort.**_

_**Recibido señor lo tomaremos en cuenta- respondieron los pilotos.**_

_**Estan invitados a la carne asada- dijo hood.**_

_**El helicoptero despego, la calle estaba vacia solo quedando 6 personas.**_

_**Vamonos moviendo solo queda como 1 hora para que lleguen los invitados si es que llegan- dijo tunsk.**_

_**No creo que vengan, tienen mucho trabajo- respondio hood.**_

_**Conociendo al comandante y al sub, no van a venir y la doctora hay muy pocas probabilidades- comento la mayor.**_

_**Con que ustedes le caigan a la casa, me siento feliz- exclamo rockfort, que ya iva subiendo la escalera.**_

_**Esos del jssf o como se diga si que trabajan rapido, ya quitaron los cadaveres de las personas- graver hizo ese comentario, pero lo dijo incomodo.**_

_**Nomas queda el cadaver de esa cosa- dijo sick.**_

_**Y va a durar un rato, hasta que lo quiten para estudiar- volvio a hablar la mayor, ahora ya estaban en su piso correspondiente.**_

_**Cada quien se empezo a dirijir a su apartamento y los soldados se despidieron de la mayor, aunque no fue necesario que abrieran su puerta.**_

_**A su ptm, se pasaron esos cabrones- Tunsk estaba enojado.**_

_**No te awites, ayudame a poner el asador, luego nos bañamos, tenemos que esperar a que salga graver y los otros 2, pero claro se van a bañar por separado no juntos.**_

_**Ya a las 20:30 pm**_

_**Ya esta todo, la mesas listas, musica pa el ambiente y la carne ya esta saliendo- hablo feliz rockfort, que ya se habia bañado.**_

_**Se puede pasar- Misato y los 3 adolescentes estaban en la puerta.**_

_**Pasele señoritas y señorito, esta es su casa- Hood hablaba mas feliz de lo normal, todo debido a que se habia tomado, ya unas cervezas.**_

_**Todo esta listo, solo necesitan que se sirvan ustedes- hablo rockfort, tambien bajo el efecto del alchol.**_

_**Los pilotos se estaban sirviendo cuando, graver les llego por atras Graver, poniendo los brazos en sus hombros.**_

_**Que camaradas, les gusto la carne.**_

_**Apenas nos estamos sirviendo- le respondio asuka- ya pues y que shinji, ya andas con alguna de las dos o que- graver se rio por la expresion de los adolescentes, pero tuvo que reaccionar rapido para no recibir un cariño de la pelirroja.**_

_**Ya dejate, de andar molestando a la chavalada y ponte a comer- intervino tunsk, mientras le entregaba una cerveza.**_

_**Disfruten la musica romanticona, nomas faltan las chavalas y si es que vienen- rockfort se oia mas animado.**_

_**En eso empezo a sonar dos amores de los dinamicos del norte y graver empezo a cantar.**_

_**Dos amores en mi vida**_

_**Dos amores en mi ser**_

_**A las dos las quiero tanto**_

_**Que no hayo cual escojer**_

_**Una es dueña de mi vida**_

_**La otra vive en mi canton**_

_**No puedo llevar a cabo**_

_**Cual de las dos es mejor**_

_**La primera es muy bonita**_

_**Sencillita y muy mujer**_

_**tiene un pelo azulito y unos ojos sin igual**_

_**La otra es un demonio**_

_**Y es mas dulce que el azufre**_

_**Voy a escojer de una a otra**_

_**Lo mas pronto mas volado**_

_**Si no se me van las dos**_

_**Y me quedo bien plantado**_

_**La culpa yo no la tengo**_

_**De que me quieran a mi**_

_**Solo que levanten piedras**_

_**Pa´ quitarmelas de aquí**_

_**Una de las dos que deje**_

_**Y una que ma va a tocar**_

_**Pa´ que no se sienta ni una**_

_**Con las dos me he de quedar**_

_**Dos amores en mi vida**_

_**Dos amores en mi ser**_

_**A las dos las quiero tanto**_

_**Que no hayo cual escojer**_

_**Una es dueña de mi vida**_

_**La otra vive en mi canton**_

_**No puedo llevar a cabo**_

_**Cual de las dos es mejor**_

_**tu debistes ser cantante en vez de militar, compa y hasta con dedicatoria- rockfort, lo agarro del cuello y apunto a los pilotos.**_

_**Ya estan listas unas quesadillas ya pueden agarrar, menos las de maiz esas son mias, el ruso tambien se unia al grupo de hood y fort.**_

_**Ya se estan poniendo borrachos, demosle unos minutos y van a cambiar de actitud, hood es el agresivo, rockfort el depresibo y tunsk el alegre- graver le decia a sus invitados.**_

_**De donde sacaron esa musica- preguntaba asuka, con un tono de molestia.**_

_**De una de nuestras tantas misiones, era lo que escuchaban y pues como tienen algo de ritmo nos gustan- graver les explicaba- y tambien, hay musica romantica chila, le llaman musica de banda- Rockfort ayudaba en la explicacion de graver, mientras le daba vuelta a mas carne.**_

_**Que ayanami, no le gusto- tunsk, le pregunto- no como carne- le respondio pero no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpida- hey rockfort, no come carne, mi campeona, ya estan las papas rellenas que pusistes- tunsk preguntaba gritando- ya casi estan.**_

_**Porque campeona- le cuestiono la ojos rojos- porque apostamos quien mataba a esa cosa de ustedes 3 y pues gane la apuesta, tunsk seguia alegre.**_

_**Alguien quiere otra cerveza- hood agarro uno y la destapo pa tomarsela, aunque por educacion pregunto.**_

_**Pase uno o no se anima a aventarla- rockfort retaba a hood.**_

_**Hay va- hood la lanzo y rockfort apenas la logro agarrar- mayor pilotos tengan, la casa invita- hood le puso a cada uno de sus invitados.**_

_**Pero aun no son mayores de edad señor, no deben tomar alchol- sick intento reprimirlo.**_

_**Para que hacerla, de pancho si en unos 4 años, van a poder comprar y tomar el alchol que ellos quieran, que mejor tomen aqui, que a escondidas- hood estaba mas ebrio- amen hermano- graver apoyaba el comentario de hood.**_

_**Se puede pasar- la doctora, llego con los 3 operadores de Nerv.**_

_**Pasenle, esta es la casa del señor- hood recibio a cada uno con un abrazo.**_

_**Disculpen, al teniente, estaba bajo los efectos del etanol- rockfort, fue a recibirlos.**_

_**Rockfort y tunsk, le hacian señas a graver, señalandole a maya, debido al comentario que habia hecho, despues de la muerte del angel.**_

_**Ya esta carne lista y quesadillas, ustedes llegan y se sirven lo que quieran, nomas dejan pa la demas raza- rockfort apenas se sento a comer.**_

_**La cerveza esta en ese mini-refri, el que quiera agarre- tunsk, explico la situacion y volvio a hablar- y si no quieren alchol hay tambien hay refresco.**_

_**Dejalos que ellos se la averiguen- graver le respondia.**_

_**Estaba siendo educado, animal- le respondia en español.**_

_**Ya es momento de dejar de pelear, hay mucho por que vivir- Rockfort le comento a los 2 soldados.**_

_**Hablando de vivir se preguntaron que estariamos haciendo si no fueramos soldados- graver se puso en pose de pensador.**_

_**Quien sabe, a la mejor seria chef o historiador- rockfort fue el primero en contestar.**_

_**Yo queria ser agricultor o jardinero, pero mi apa se reia de mi, que pa cuidar plantitas, maldito trauma- tunsk se awito un poco.**_

_**Chale, que pena tu vida y usted señor- graver diriji la pregunta a hood.**_

_**Yo a la mejor iva a ser escritor o profesor de idiomas- hood seguia borracho pero aun conciente de sus actos.**_

_**Y tu sick que querias ser- rockfort lo cuestiono- no se tal vez si queria ser militar y graver tu no dijistes.**_

_**Yo queria ser musico o cantante, esa es mi verdadera vocacion- se dibujo una gran sonrisa en la cara de graver.**_

_**Y ustedes chabalones de que quieren trabajar de grandes- rockfort se dirigio a los pilotos.**_

_**Porque cuando acabe esta guerra tienen que seguir estudiando para que no acaben siendo como nosotros- fue el comentario de tunsk**_

_**Como te gusta subirnos el autoestima- graver dijo riendo.**_

_**Hey, yo si me siento realizado- rockfort contestaba, pero se le notaba que se aguantaba la risa.**_

_**Sera otro dia para preocuparnos por la vida, hoy es dia de pistear y recargar la bateria- hood se lo dirigia a todos.**_

_**Yo diria que hay que proponer un brindis a nuestro estilo- fue la propuesta de graver.**_

_**Como que a su estilo- asuka cuestiono- orita va a ver, pero no se preocupe no hay desnudos- graver intento bromear y volvio a hablar- rifatela tunsk pon la posada de los muertos- el ruso solo le respondio- ya esta pues.**_

_**Despues de de casi 5 minutos escuchando esa cancion, los soldados ya estaban un poco mas ebrios y empezaron a poner canciones de desamor, como oro de bronco, vaciando botellas y demas canciones.**_

_**Bueno antes que se suban los animos, damos por concluida la pisteada- dijo sick pero fue interrumpido- no digas idioteces sick, la ultima y nos vamos- le contestaron los 4 soldados.**_

_**El elote aftershow**_

_**Es hora de bajar los rifles la batalla acabo**_

_**A cambiarnos los uniformes la cerveza ya llego**_

_**Champan para los de nerv de amargo sabor**_

_**Musica y fotos pal recuerdo otra mision cumplida señor**_

_**Despues de la batalla la noche no acaba camaradas**_

_**Musica, alcohol y chavalas**_

_**Recordando viejas rimas y canciones**_

_**Antes que el segunto impacto ocurriera**_

_**2 horas de alcohol, música y carriña.**_

_**Al fin, se fueron- graver decía feliz.**_

_**No todos faltan, los pilotos, que viven a lado- tunsk apenas podía hablar, sin que se le trabara la lengua.**_

_**Ya nos vamos se cuidan y ya no tomen- la mayor se llevaba a sus protegidos, que apenas tomaron cerveza.**_

_**Sale se cuidan-rockfort también estaba ebrio.**_

_**Lo bueno, que ya estamos solos, ya tenemos que lavarnos la boca e irnos a dormir- hood no podía levantarse.**_

_**por fin encontramos nuestro hogar señor- graver decía y recibió respuesta- tal vez soldado, tal vez- decía pensante y serio.**_

_**Epilogo**_

_**24 horas después del ataque del ángel**_

_**Localización: cráter de Chicxulub**_

_**Coordenadas: 21°19'55"N 89°26'22"W**_

_**Aquí el submarino abyss, me recibe alguien- lo escuchamos fuerte y claro abyss, informe la situación- los aparatos están normales, reservas suficientes para descender y ascender, cambio- recibido abyss, concentre y relájese todo va a salir bien, su objetivo es solo detallar donde se encuentra lo que buscamos y luego lo volveremos a subir,cambio- entendido control corto.**_

_**3 horas después.**_

_**Aquí control a, abyss me recibe- lo recibo, tuve una leve interrupción en mis comunicaciones, espere déjeme confirmar- que necesita confirmar, cambio- señor le tengo buenas noticias lo encontramos, les mando las coordenadas- en eso se escucha solo estática- abyss responda, esto no es gracioso, alguna señal del submarino- negativo señor solo recibimos las coordenadas y un poco de vídeo- es lo que creo que es, perfecto, SEELE se va a poner muy feliz, comuníquense con ellos, digan que lo encontramos- y el submarino señor- ya no importa, ya cumplió su objetivo.**_


End file.
